Irresistible
by paulinatheweena
Summary: Edward is a player. And Bella is new at Forks High School. She won't tolerate his man-whoreish ways-no matter how hard he tries. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people**

**This is like my 5****th**** fanfic and after reading some I got an idea as in making Edward a player...but this one is how I wanted it to be.**

**All human.**

**So here we go**

**Btw this is all in Bella's point of view. I like Stephenie Meyer's work a lot and try to relate to her. And since Midnight Sun isn't published yet, I'm not sure how Edward's mind works so yea Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING.**

**Hehe**

**Irresistible**

**Chapter 1-**

Ugh. Forks High School. It was my first day here and I already began to hate it- with the annoying blond who wouldn't stop talking to the boy who didn't seem to stop breathing down my neck.

Her name was Jessica.

His was Mike.

They were perfect for each other but didn't know it yet.

By the time I got to lunch I learned how to tune everyone out. I figured if they noticed I wasn't paying attention, maybe they'd get the hint. Not.

My eyes were scanning the lunch room while I absent mindlessly played with a loose thread on my shirt when I saw him.

With his perfectly tousled reddish brown hair and green eyes that I could melt in, even from across the room. He was surrounded by three girls who seemed to be laughing at every word that came out of his full lips-weather he implied it to be funny or not.

He then flashed his perfect set of sparkling teeth to a redhead and I forced myself not to cringe.

"Yeah," Jessica sighed. "I think he's hot too."

I couldn't agree. _Hot_ wasn't quite the right word. More like beautiful and godlike. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

Then his eyes abruptly flashed to mine and he winked at me subtly-obviously not allowing the redhead to see.

I looked down-a color of crimson filling my cheeks.

"Who is that?" I asked Jessica, my head still down and returning to my loose thread-concentrating on it as much as possible now.

"Edward Cullen." Jessica nearly groaned his name. I could tell that he's probably pulled something on her to make her suffer this much.

"But don't bother," she said quickly. "Unless you wanna get some sort of STD. He's a major player. He claims he's a virgin but other girls can prove otherwise."

_Ew_. A player? Well, he was too gorgeous to not have every girl on him.

I sighed and shrugged it off. I decided not to try and obsess about him just because he winked at me. I'm sure he's done a_ lot_ more to other girls.

I made my way to Biology with Mike right at my heels. When I got in there I handed a slip to my teacher that was to be signed by each one of my teachers and he appointed me to the only empty seat in the room.

Next to Edward Cullen.

There was a smile on his lips that seemed to be permanent. It enhanced his looks and made him look more beautiful. His smile broadened when he saw me making my way towards him.

"Hello there." His velvet voice was appointing me as I sat down.

"Hi." I replied in a nasty tone-remembering who he was.

"It seems we haven't met before." He smiled even wider, ignoring my manner and held out his hand-a gesture that's supposed to be friendly. "I'm Edward Cullen"

I was in no position to accept that handshake so I simply smiled-a bit sarcastic-and spoke instead. "Bella, I'm Bella Swan."

"I figured you were." He said, his smile fading a bit and he put his hand down, embarrassed.

"Yup." I said, popping the P and pretending not to be mesmerized by his intense stare. I looked at the teacher, acting as if I was preoccupied by what he's doing although he hadn't started class yet. I was never good at hiding things though.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" Edward asked. I felt like he wasn't used to conversation because girls were just all over him at this point. Not me.

"I don't." I said, not looking at him yet.

"Oh." I could see a slight frown forming on his face from my peripheral vision. He was obviously not used to rejection.

He smiled abruptly and tried again. "Maybe I can help with that."

Was he serious? Couldn't he see that I wasn't another toy he could just play with anytime he wants? Just as every other girl was in this dreadful school.

"I _highly_ doubt that." I said, looking at him now-my voice firm.

He just shrugged but I could see the hurt in his eyes. He deserved it anyway.

--

**A/N-Chapters will get longer.**

**But usually my first chapter for everything is short.**

**Review please!**

**Next chapter will be up in who knows when? I'm working on many things**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got one review**

**But that's okay I know the first chapter wasn't that good**

**But it gets better**

**So thank you Jewel in the Night!**

**And we're moving on…**

**Chapter 2-**

Disgusting. Perverted. Annoying. Controlling. Arrogant. And _gorgeous_.

These adjectives skimmed past my mind a few times as I sat next to the creature that'd I sorta rejected. Well at least his handshake.

As much as I wanted to feel his skin that looked so smooth and wrap my fingers around his-which were moving erratically now-I couldn't.

Just pretend that he's invisible.

Moving erratically-his fingers. The tapping. How _annoying_. It was going to be hard to ignore him this way.

"Will you stop that?" I whispered as Edward's fingers fell silent.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked with an amused look on his face.

"Just a little." I replied sarcastically.

"In the case." The tapping continued, louder and faster than before-if that was possible.

I then placed my hand on top of his-hard. The tapping stopped but the feeling inside me took place of it. I noticed I was touching him. His hand. His smooth, strong hands…

There was a short instant when we both looked at each other as if we felt that same thing.

Then it was over. The grimace appeared on my face and I lifted my hand off his as if I'd just been burned but it was a delayed reaction.

"Ew." I managed to say.

Edward's expression became hurt, then angry. I wasn't looking directly towards him but by the way he gripped the table was enough proof that he'd been offended.

"What is your problem?" He said whispering but still managing to sound harsh.

I was so taken aback by his question that I let out a short gasp. "What is _my_ problem? You're the one who can't keep his fingers still!" I whispered back, digging my nails into my palms. I never got this furious. Why should _he_ be the one that changes that? I calmly took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking if I couldn't see him, this would make things easier.

It didn't.

"Not with that," he began-softer now. "Why are you so…"he was struggling to find a word to describe me, "mean? All I've done so far is be nice to you."

"Whatever Edward."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I shot back, opening my eyes now to see his eyes desperate for answers.

"Why? Why are you being so rude to me?"

"_Why_ do you care?"

"I don't," he said quietly. "I was just wondering…"

"It's because I heard about you. I know what you are, so don't think you can try your sleazy games on me."

"What am I exactly?" He asked, his tone lighting a bit. I could tell although we were still whispering.

"A player." I said, as if it should be obvious since we were talking about_ him_.

He just chuckled quietly but not in a way that he thought it was funny-but he couldn't believe that I would judge someone simply on rumors. "So you automatically assumed I was?"

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"You seem smarter than that Bella." Edward said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh ple-" I began but was interrupted.

"I think Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan can save the flirting for after class." Mr. Smith said icily.

Everyone turned to look at us and my face blushed with embarrassment and then I realized what he'd just said.

"We were _not_ flirting." I said, defensively.

"Actually we were." Edward objected.

"Will you _shut_ up?" I said quieter, meant for only Edward to hear. "You're not making this any better."

"Okay. Okay." Mr. Smith said frustrated now. "Enough with the chit chat. I don't have time for this. Perhaps you two can discuss it at detention."

"Oh, n-" I began to protest.

"We'll be there." Edward was the one to interrupt me this time.

I turned to glare at him but he was smiling expectantly at Mr. Smith, as if he couldn't wait to get on with the lesson.

"Well, then." Mr. Smith said, a bit more shocked than I was. "It's settled. Detention after school."

--

**A/N-Next chapter they have detention.**

**Dun dun dun.**

**That will be interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ladeeda**

**Chapter 3-**

Detention.

Never in my life was I in detention.

Thanks to Edward Cullen, that changed.

I must say, it's not as bad as children on T.V. presume it is. Well, they didn't have a gorgeous, godlike figure in the same room as them…alone…sitting next to them.

"I still don't see what we're getting from this." Edward's velvet voice was telling me. "I mean, if Mr. Smith is just leaving us here, alone," he smiled, "what can we possibly learn?"

"Well, if I'm stuck here for another minute with_ you_, I learned that I will _never_ speak in class again." I retorted.

"Ooo, that's harsh Bella." Didn't seem like he thought it was harsh with the smirk playing on his lips.

"Aww poor baby." I felt a small thrill run through me as I said that, which I hated.

"Baby? Hmm…" He seemed amused by this.

"Don't even think about it." I said, giving him a warning look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in an innocent voice.

I sighed. I didn't have time for games. I just wanted him to admit what he really was. "I'm sure you're very aware of what I'm talking about."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you believed a silly rumor?" He said, still amused.

I looked away from his intense stare, not wanting to show vulnerability. "Maybe."

He just did that laugh again, that made me feel gullible.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"What makes you believe them?" He seemed too interested in what I was going to say next.

"It could be the girls you were surrounded by at lunch." I said, as if this didn't bother me one bit. Which it didn't.

"You watch me at lunch?" The smile on his face was growing larger.

I just blushed and looked down at my fingernails. Then, when I was sure that the color in my cheeks drained, I looked back at him. "Stop changing the subject. It seems that you're trying to avoid a certain conversation because _I'm_ right-as always."

"Well, it's not my fault that girls find me attractive." He said, proving me wrong.

"Pshh." I said, trying to be indifferent.

"Do _you_ find me attractive?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"No." I said too quickly.

But judging by his expression, he didn't seem convinced.

Just then Mr. Smith barged in, looking flustered with a touch of pink filling his cheeks.

"Uh. Forgot about you guys." He said, sounding more like he was talking to himself than us. "You may leave."

"And I was just getting to the good part." Edward said, snapping one of his fingers.

I gathered my stuff, ignoring him and stormed out of the room.

I subtly checked my pulse. I couldn't believe the speed at how fast my blood was racing through my veins. I felt this weird surge of adrenaline go through me.

_What_ just happened?

I needed to go home and digest everything in order to get my mind straight-and slow my pulse.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find the reason of my now changed heart rate.

I spoke too soon.

"I believe we weren't done." Edward said in a seductive voice.

I cleared my throat and straightened my slouch-trying to control the rhythm of my heart. "I don't know what you're talking about." I quoted him.

"C'mon Bella. How about I take you to lunch?" An offer that was so hard to refuse.

"I don't think so."

"What, I'm not _attractive_ enough for you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I just laughed and concentrated on something to my right-a coffee shop? "I don't know about _you_, Edward. But I don't judge people on looks." I said walking away from his shocked expression.

"But thanks for the offer." I yelled over my shoulder.

--

**A/N-Yes I know, short.**

**But there really wasn't more to put to it…I think I ended it on a good note.**

**Next chapter will get more interesting, trust me!**

**Reviews are always nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow**

**Love the reviews!**

**Chapter 4-**

I took a long shower after detention. And it seemed as if I needed it more than I thought I would. I had to drain all my feelings for Edward. He was no good and I was sure of it. I don't care if he got mad at me for believing a rumor. I was right, and I was going to prove it.

It was-surprisingly-a nice day out in Forks the next day. The sun shone through my window and gave me a giddy feeling inside that lasted all the way until lunch.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Then it was gone.

I turned to see Jessica looking at a few tables in front of us.

Sure enough, Edward was looking at me. But I nearly fell off my chair when I saw his expression. He wasn't smiling today. I barely recognized him. The usual girls that were surrounding him were completely invisible to him. I'm surprised they were still talking when he looked so preoccupied. He looked so confused.

One of the girls, a blond, looked at me and scowled. She then grabbed Edward's face and turned it towards his direction and she held it there-talking animatedly as if she never stopped.

Edward's eyes then slid to the corner and shot back to me.

What was his problem? Was it something I said yesterday? Maybe he's wondering why I haven't fell for him yet.

I made my way to Biology, sulking. I don't think I could take an hour of Edward staring at me.

But when I got to class, I found my lab table empty. And although the previous thought registered in my mind, I was kind of disappointed. Where had he gone?

After about fifteen minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to find Edward and see what his problem is.

I raised my hand and Mr. Smith sighed and called on me.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" He replied, a tad annoyed that I interrupted his lesson which he seemed to be so engrossed in.

I gulped and blushed, knowing I was a terrible liar. "May I go to the nurse? I don't…feel so good." I added a pause hoping it would disguise my bad acting skills.

Mr. Smith looked concerned for a brief moment, and then spoke in a lazy tone. "Yes, you'll need a pass though. Can somebody please take her?"

I groaned when Mike raised his hand eagerly and made his way over to me.

"Really Mike, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Don't be silly." He said and pulled my forearm, eager for me to leave the room alone with him.

I cringed when his clammy hand touched me but he didn't seem to notice.

I didn't even need to go to the nurse. I just wanted to find Edward and have him explain things.

I froze where I was walking and my heart skipped a beat.

Up against the wall near the water fountain was the blond I spotted annoying Edward. And, the devil himself was sharing an intense lip lock with her. Edward looked angry and his eyes were shut tight, a little too tight.

I let out a disgusted noise, signaling them to stop because I couldn't watch any longer.

Edward looked up a little too fast and the blond trying to grab his head again, but he shooed her off.

He looked like he was expecting me. Or he just didn't care. He gave me a small smirk as if to say 'I win.'

Yes, I was right.

It was when the blond cleared her throat that I finally closed my slightly opened mouth and looked up to see her icy blue eyes scowling at me again, the same expression she gave me in lunch.

"Do you _mind_?" She said in a nasty tone.

"Uh, _yes_. I do. Is there any reason you have to do that here? Or is this the place where you bring all your girls, Edward?" I scoffed.

"No." He replied, not bothered. "But we didn't make it outside. Couldn't keep our hands off each other." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I grimaced.

The blond tugged on Edward's shirt and seemed more eager to get her hands on him, now that she heard what he said.

"We'll be leaving then." Edward said, still not taking his eyes off me. "I'll see you around, Bella."

Why did his voice have to be so alluring? I mean his looks were bad enough to resist, but the voice? Ugh, I needed help.

When we got to the nurse I shooed Mike off but he still seemed unbothered by it. There was a pixie-like girl sitting in one of the chairs helping a classmate put on a bandage.

"Hi!" She said, startling me when I made my way to the nurse's desk. "What the matter?" She asked, concerned now.

"I'm not feeling too good." I repeated the lie.

"Hmm you look fine to me. But here's some ice chips anyway." She said as I took it and sat down to the student who was getting bandaged.

He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting down. And had long silky black hair. He was naturally tan and he had piercing dark eyes.

"What happened to your knee?" I asked him.

His lips pulled up, exposing his white teeth. "Fell off my motorcycle on my way here and it just started bleeding again."

It was a good thing that his bandage was already on or I'm sure I would've fainted from the smell of blood. "You ride a motorcycle here?" I asked, ignoring the original question I asked him.

"Yea, well I'm a little too young to be drivin' a car." He said, playing with his bandage. "But I get my license next year." He said quickly.

The girl with the wild black hair spoke again. "Haha. Yea Jake's just a little bit too young for his size."

"Jake…" I said, realizing I didn't get his name yet.

"Jacob Black." He offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"Bella Swan." I said when his hand enveloped around mine. If he squeezed any harder, my knuckles were sure to break.

"And I'm Alice," the pixie girl said. "I help out around here on my lunch hour." She smiled but went to attend to a student who came in, itching his arms and legs.

"Oh, you're Chief Swan's daughter?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I said, musing. _Black_. Sounded familiar.

"Oh you have my dad's old Chevy" He said, putting on an adorable smile.

"Rightt, you're Billy Black's son. I should've known that." I said.

"So how do you like the truck?" He said, a bit worried at my response.

"I love it!" I said, a little too over enthused.

His smile grew even wider. "That's great!" He returned my enthusiasm.

We sat there for the next fifteen minutes just talking about all sorts of things. From movies, to music, to families. And we figured out that we knew each other for a while.

Alice looked over at us, looking like cupid. She didn't interrupt or tell us we had to go back to class. I could see myself getting along with her.

"So, hey." Jacob said suddenly. "There's this indoor pool party tonight at eight. It's something for teenagers that Forks throws a few times a year. Do you wanna go?"

"Isn't it a little cold for that?" I said wrapping my arms around myself, noticing for the first time that it was a bit cold in here too.

"Naw, it's a heated pool. So what do you say?" He asked his eyes bright with excitement.

I thought about it for a second. A flash of Edward making out with that snooty blond and how it seemed like he did this all the time. I might as well get over it and go to this pool party.

I returned the smile Jacob had on his face. "Sure, why not."

--

**A/N-Yes a bit longer than the other chapters.**

**Edward was not so much in here but the next one he will be-a lot.**

**Please continue with the reviews that I love so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I posted chapter 4 like a few minutes ago but I couldn't help it!**

**I just want to post this next chapter**

**And omg love the reviews!**

**Glad everyone like it**

**And yes the blond girl is Lauren, Bella will get her name later on in the story but she's not too concerned about that hehe.**

**--Ohh and yes about the schedule.**

**I was going to add that Bella was gonna say that it was 3:15 but she was too preoccupied by Edward's offer. He was just trying to get a way to talk to her. And if you read closely…it says that Jacob said that it just started bleeding **_**again**_**. You know sometimes when you pick a scab and it starts bleeding again? That's what I was imagining but can see how you got confused.**

**--Jewel in the night to answer your question-Edward didn't want to prove Bella right but he was mad at her response after school that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to make her jealous and see what she's missing out on. And by him giving her the 'I win' smile he's really saying 'you coulda had this' but Bella supposedly doesn't care cuz she has no interest in players hmm haha**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**-

When I got out of the nurses office, I said a short goodbye to Jacob and agreed for him to pick me up at seven thirty on his motorcycle.

I was already starting to forget about that dreadful image in the hallway.

"Hey Bella!" I heard a voice come from behind me and saw Alice trying to catch up.

"Hi Alice." I said with a polite smile.

Her face was sparkling with excitement as she approached me. "So, you like Jacob?"

I blushed and looked down. People were a little too straightforward here. "I don't know." I said, looking back at her. "I just met him." I mumbled.

"Hmm…Well, whatever! I'm so glad you're going to the pool party tonight cuz I am too!" She said clapping her hands.

I didn't see why she was so excited all the time. It was like she had sugar built into her blood stream.

"That's cool." I said, sounding oddly calm next to her jumpy personality.

"I have a lot of bathing suits. I wouldn't mind if you borrowed one." She smiled expectantly.

I was thinking back to the one bathing suit I brought from Phoenix, just so I could stare at it all year, knowing I would never be able to use it. But it was a one piece black Speedo and the sound of Alice's offer didn't sound so bad.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Her smile grew even wider-if that was possible and she hugged me while jumping. "Of course!" She said when she pulled away.

"Hmm…" She mused. "I'll come over your house at six!" She began to walk away.

"Don't you want me to tell you where I live?" I yelled after her.

"Oh please, Bella. Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives!" She laughed then disappeared.

I left school worried about what Alice had in store for me.

When she got here, I introduced her to Charlie.

"Charlie, this is Alice…uh I don't know your last name." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh!" She said happily. "Cullen. It's Alice Cullen."

My face went paler than a dead man's and I just stood there, shocked.

"Bella?" Charlie said, worried. "What's the matter?"

"Uh…" I blinked my eyes rapidly and ignored Charlie's question and looked over at Alice. "Are you Edward's sister?"

She giggled and playfully swatted my shoulder. "Nah. He's my cousin. Why, do you know him?"

I couldn't think of a good enough answer so I just replied a simple; "Yes."

"Cool! Soo where's your room? I wanna show you the bathing suit." She said while swinging the small bag she had in her hands.

"Upstairs." I said robotically.

When I put on the bathing suit Alice got me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't even recognize my body.

The bottom piece was stripped green and had strings on the side of it that hung loosely, emphasizing the slightest bit of hips that I had. The top was all green, the same shade of the bottom piece and made my flat chest pop out as much as possible.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Exactly." Alice said.

Alice left at seven fifteen which left me fifteen more minutes to put clothes on over my bathing suit and get situated for Jacob.

When he arrived, Charlie wasn't too happy to see I would be riding a motorcycle there, but thought better of it when Jake showed him the helmet.

I made my way onto the motorcycle-with help from Jake-and he seemed a little too happy with the proximity between us.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just swimming trunks. He was very muscular, I must say. But it would be hard not to be with his size.

I hugged his stomach, holding on for dear life and we made it to the party at seven forty five.

Before we entered the party Jacob stopped me.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" He asked, confused that I was covered in so much clothing.

"I guess…" I muttered.

While I was removing my clothing, I looked up to see Jacob staring at me with excited eyes.

I blushed and went back to exposing myself.

"Uh-Oh…sorry." Jake said, a little nervous and looked away.

I finished and reassured Jake that it was okay to look, although what he'd seen me in last was less exposing than Alice's thin two piece suit.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "Wow." He gasped, having the same reaction to when I saw myself. "That's a v-very nice bathing suit." He stuttered, looking at my face now.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, looking down.

When we entered the party it seemed to get quieter. Everyone looked up to see who it was, went back to what they were doing, then looked back up to see what I was wearing and surprised of how much clothing I didn't have on.

_Curse Alice._

Were they thinking I looked horrible?

My heart sank down to my stomach when I saw the blond that Edward was all over. My heart sank even lower to see Edward next to her.

But Edward's eyes met mine then lingered on my body for what seemed to be entirely way too long.

I went over to the drinks-the farthest place from where Edward was and pulled Jake along with me. I took one glance over at Edward and he wasn't looking at my body this time, but at Jacob. And he had an evil glint in his eyes. And they shifted to where mine and Jacob's hands met. I could tell that his expression darkened, even from across the room.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked Jacob, shifting my attention away from Edward.

"Just a waters fine." Jacob said.

"EEEE!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Alice. "Okay, I promised myself that I would leave you alone for the party cuz…you know." She winked tilting her head towards Jake, pretending he wasn't watching us. "But did you see how everyone looked at you when you came in here? They all thought you looked totally hot! A couple guys even came up to me and asked if Jake was your boyfriend…"

I blushed looked over at Jake who was sharing the same expression as I was.

"I was like, how would I know? But some people saw us outside the nurse's office talking. Stalkers!" She laughed. "Anyway, I want you to meet my best friend, Rosalie."

That's when a blond girl came from behind Alice. She was a dead ringer for Scarlett Johansson. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me.

"Hi." She said softly. "It's nice to meet you." I took the handshake she offered and Alice spoke again.

"Andd I want you to meet my boyfriend…and Rose's boyfriend." She clapped and disappeared.

There was an awkward silence between me, Jake, and Rosalie. It was soon over when Alice came back dragging a blond boy who looked similar to Rosalie and another boy with curly brown hair, although I would hardly use the word _boy_ considering he was twice my size.

"I'm Emmett." The large male boomed sticking out his hand. I was slightly afraid to accept it. But I did and he shook my hand with grace.

"I'm Jasper." The blond boy said, more softly. But he was more standoffish than Emmett was. "I'm Rosalie's brother." He said, and that confirmed my suspicion of the similarity between them.

"Oh that's cool. And are you Alice's brother, Emmett?" I asked Emmett.

"Nope." Alice answered for him. "He's another one of my cousins, you know, Edward's brother."

I automatically looked over in Edward's direction, hating myself because I knew exactly where he was. I nearly gagged when I saw that he was making out with that stuck-up blond, _again_.

"Bella?" Alice said. "I said we're going in the pool. Do you guys wanna come?"

"I will in a little." I said, smiling politely. I turned to look at Jacob who looked a bit disappointed. "You can go if you want, Jacob."

"Are you sure?" He asked, smiling.

"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I sighed and went back to my drink.

A few moments later, a velvet voice greeted me. "I thought this was a pool party-not a strip club."

I looked up to see Edward smiling at me sarcastically with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"And I'm sure you know what the appropriate outfit for a strip club is, Edward." I jeered.

He scowled and then changed the subject. "So, I see you came here with a _date_." He spat the last word.

"As did you." I retorted.

He looked over at the blond-who was splashing Jessica in the water, then Jacob. "What's his name anyway?" He said squinting at him, as if he can burn him with his eyes.

"Jake." I said, sighing a bit and thinking how nice he was.

Edward noticed this and shot me a death glare. "Do you like him?"

I ignored his question by asking him a question instead. "Why, are you jealous?" I asked teasingly.

He looked down, concentrating on my drink. "Ha. Right. Jealous…" He said staring back at Jacob again who was making his way towards us.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob shouted a bit and came over to us, dripping wet.

Edward murmured something under his breath but I ignored it.

"Hey Jake." I forced a smile, still bothered by Edward's responses to everything.

"You wanna come in the Jacuzzi with me?"

"Sure." I would do anything to leave Edward's intense stare.

Right as we got in, Edward came in too sitting next to me so that I was in between Jacob and Edward.

I had a weird feeling go through me, which I didn't like one bit.

"Hey Edward." Jacob said with an uneasy smile.

I interrupted Edward before he said anything. "You two know each other?"

"Yea" Jacob said and Edward just shrugged.

"Then why did you ask me for his name?" I asked Edward.

"I just forgot it." Edward replied innocently.

I just ignored him.

But a moment later, Edward spoke himself. "So Jacob," Edward grimaced. "How do you like Bella's company?"

"She's great." Jacob said smiling at me. I blushed and checked my fingernails under the bubbles.

Edward seemed annoyed by this. "It's too bad she's older than you. You did know that right, Bella? Jacob's only fifteen." He said smirking.

"Yes I knew that," I said curtly. "I don't mind it, actually." I said narrowing my eyes.

He returned my expression but I looked over at Jacob who I barely noticed.

"He's just wonderful." I finished.

He beamed and after a moment of us staring at each other, he began leaning toward me.

Was he about to _kiss_ me?

I felt a small squeeze on my left knee, from where Edward was sitting. I brushed it away quickly but he began squeezing it again, under water-where it was hard to notice.

I ignored him, enjoying the feel of it a little and met Jacob halfway. He pressed his lips gently against mine and they gently massaged mine. He opened his mouth a little, letting the kiss get a little hot.

I felt Edward's hands lingering on my knee and massaging it just as Jacob's lips were massaging me. Edward was moving his hand upwards, letting it brush against my thigh and he left it there, fingers still moving.

I pulled away from Jacob and Edward removed his hand at the same instant.

"Jacob, is it alright if you take me home now?" I said after I caught my breath.

He smiled; taking it the wrong way and immediately got out of the Jacuzzi and went to get a towel.

I was still sitting there, shocked. Edward was smiling beside me.

"What?" I said angrily.

He then leaned in-his lips dangerously close to my neck. "You have _very_ smooth legs, Ms. Swan." He whispered. As if it were our little secret.

He leaned away, winked at me then left me in the Jacuzzi by myself, leaving me completely mesmerized. And it wasn't even because of Jacob's kiss.

--

**A/N-Wow this is one of the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Maybe the next chapter is coming today.**

**Idk.**

**School tomorrow**

**Blahh**

**That's ruins everything!**

**-Sorry if I depressed anyone.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay third chapter of the day!**

**Thanks for reviews as always**

**Wow**

**I didn't know everyone liked it so much!**

**I love you all!**

**Moving on**

**Chapter 6-**

I wondered how awkward the next day of school was going to be.

Jacob drove -or should I say _rode_-me home after the party. He gave me a short goodbye kiss when I told him I was beat from school today.

I didn't necessarily know what this meant. Were we together? As in…a _couple_?

I never even had a boyfriend, so how was I supposed to handle this?

I guess I should just play it by ear…

As soon as I got home, the phone rang.

I went to grab it-saying hi to Charlie before I did so-and took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk to anyone now.

"Hello?" I said, sighing into the receiver.

"_EEE_!" Alice screamed. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hi Alice."

"You _kissed_ Jake! That's so cute! Why didn't you tell me you liked him? I guess it was sorta _obvious_." She was answering her own questions and I felt awkward, as if I was snooping on someone's conversation.

"Yea…obvious." My mind drifted to Edward. And his strong hand on my thigh…

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that she ruined the moment.

"I said, are you guys together?"

"Me and _Edward_?" I asked, confused.

"What? _No_…you and Jacob. I swear Bella, you're a million miles away today."

"Oh, sorry."

"So are you?" Alice asked, impatient now.

"I don't know. I guess. Well he gave me a goodbye kiss. Does that count?"

"Yes!" She screamed again. "Aww, you guys are so cute together! Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" And with that, she hung up.

Ugh. I sighed and went upstairs to sleep and dream. And, _oh_, how I wish the dream I had was real…

When I got to school that morning, I was ready for anything that came from Jake or Edward.

That's when I saw Jake waiting outside from my first period class.

_Oh_, except for that.

"Hi Jake." I said, surprised.

"Hey Bells." His smile grew wide as he grabbed me by the waist to pull me in for a passionate kiss. I couldn't even pull away-he was too big.

When he pulled away, I saw from my peripheral vision that someone was watching us.

I looked over to see, of course, Edward, giving me the evil eye.

I turned back to Jacob and gave him a soft peck on the lips-_that_ one was for Edward.

I turned to look at him again and tried to be subtle about it and Edward raised one eyebrow, looking amused.

"Well, Jacob," I said, turning back to him, "I'll see you around."

"Bye babe." I tried not to cringe at the new nickname as I watched him walk away.

"So, _babe_, how are you doing today?" Edward's voice asked, coming closer to me.

I kept my eyes on Jake's back. "I'm fine, _whore_." I said, narrowing my eyes at him when he laughed. "What exactly do you think you were doing last night?" I asked, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Hmm…" Edward tapped his lip, pretending to remember what was so important about last night.

"You know, Charlie's a cop so if he finds out that you _sexually harassed _me, then you could get in a lot of trouble." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"I believe I can't get in trouble if you _enjoyed_ it, can I?" Edward smirked and grabbed my hand, then placed a soft kiss on it. His lips were so smooth against my skin...

Just then, the bell rang.

And Edward left me speechless, _again_.

_Saved by the bell._

--

**A/N-This one is a little shorter because last one was so long and it's the third chapter of the day.**

**I'm not sure if I can fit a fourth…depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Teehee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg**

**That's like the most reviews I got for a chapter**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**And remember…if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them!**

**Love you!**

**Chapter 7-**

I don't think I've ever waited this long for forty five minutes to pass.

It was the period before lunch and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I'm not sure why. I knew it wasn't because I was hungry. And it definitely wasn't because I wanted to hear Jessica ramble on about some futile topic.

I just needed to go.

The bell _finally_ rang after twenty three more dreadful minutes and I was the first one out the door.

As I made my way to lunch, Jessica found me and I suddenly wished I was back in that classroom… She was talking about something that I only got part of. Something about some _girl_ named _Lauren_ and how she _cheated on her boyfriend_.

Frankly, I could care less about someone I didn't know.

We got to the lunchroom and then I saw it-on line waiting for food-I saw the reason I was so eager to come to lunch.

"Come _on_ Bella!" Jessica said, dragging me by the sleeve to the lunch line.

The lunch line was pretty long and unorganized. I couldn't even see the food through all these people.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said from in front of me.

Jake came into my view with a surprised look on his face. "You're in my lunch?"

"Oh, yea I guess." I said, smiling.

**(A/N-Bella never noticed Jacob in her lunch because she was either; A. too concentrated on Edward to care or B. dozing off from listening to Jessica. And they never saw each other in lunch because the first time they met, was yesterday during Biology which is **_**after**_** lunch. Yes I know, they got together quick but Jacob couldn't help himself and Bella couldn't stop him.)**

"That's great!" He said, less surprised and more happy. He came closer, pulling me in for one of his bear hugs and lifting me off the ground.

"If you're going to crush her to death, you might not want to do it with so many witnesses around." I could recognize that voice anywhere. Edward was behind Jacob with a tray of food in one hand, and change in the other.

Jacob put me down so he can turn around. "Nonsense. Bella loves my hugs, right Bella?" Jacob said, looking back at me with an expectant look on his face.

I looked over at Edward who had his signature smirk on his face, like he could control me. _Ha_.

"Of course I do, Jake. But I _love_ your kisses more." I said, standing on my toes and putting my arms around Jake's neck so he could lean forward. We shared a short but passionate kiss since the line was getting shorter and we were still in the same spot.

I looked at all the faces around me, saving Edward's for last. Most people were more concerned in cutting the line than they were with us. But there were others who were scowling at us, like they couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan-shy and secluded Bella just kissed a boy in the middle of the cafeteria. Edward was one of those people.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Come on, _babe_, the line is all the way up there." I shoved past Edward, my shoulder collided with his and he just stood there, frozen, his back to me now as I cut in front of him-leaving him speechless.

--

**A/N-This is kinda like a half chapter but I'm not gonna count it as that cuz then it's gonna confuse everything.**

**But I had school and work and homework today so I was sorta busy and this is all I could do.**

**There's some important parts in there you should know.**

**And if you're wondering who Bella saw on the lunch line that she was happy to see-Jacob or Edward.**

**Well you're gonna have to figure that out yourself.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow**

**I didn't think I was gonna get many reviews for this chapter considering it's really short.**

**Edward still is a man whore, yes in case any of you were wondering and you will continue to see it.**

**Love you all!**

**Oh and I know this day (in the story) has been dragging on for like, three chapters, but I don't want you guys to miss anything.**

**Chapter 8-**

After lunch, Jake had to leave because he had a doctor's appointment.

On my way to walking Jake to his motorcycle, I saw Edward's silver Volvo and him leaning on it. But this time it wasn't the blond sucking his face; it was some brunette with long hair. I couldn't see the rest of her but I'm sure she was gorgeous.

I got a small shiver up my spine watching them. I felt like I was walking in on them doing something more than kissing.

Jacob gave me one of his signature goodbye kisses and left, looking a bit more disappointed than I was.

I looked back at the Volvo, and Edward was still leaning on it, just not with anyone on top of him. He was alone and watching us.

I made my way to Biology, thinking about what I had got myself into within the past twenty four hours.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone grabbing my arm and pushing me against the lockers, swiftly but smoothly. I closed my eyes and cringed, waiting for the pain to come. I only felt a small jab in my lower back from one of the locks.

I opened my eyes-after a few milliseconds passed-and saw full lips, only mere inches away from mine.

They were Edwards. I remember imprinting the image of them when he was staring at me once.

He lowered his head so I could see his eyes because of the few inches taller that he was.

"I see that your _boyfriend_ left." He whispered, his breath tingling against my skin and the delicious scent of it making me dizzy. "Which leaves us with no interruptions."

I gulped silently, hoping he wouldn't hear it. But with this much proximity, he could probably even hear my rapid heartbeat. "Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" I said in a normal tone, wondering why he was whispering. Probably to make him sound sexier, not that I noticed.

"Actually I couldn't find Lauren." Edward said, moving a little farther away as if I ruined the moment.

"Lauren…" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's her name." Edward smiled. "You're jealous." He stated.

"No that's not it. I just remember Jessica saying something about a girl named Lauren-I'm assuming your girlfriend-and how she cheated on her boyfriend-I'm assuming that's you."

Edward's face fell a bit. "Oh."

I suddenly felt guilty. I probably shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry Edward." I said, rubbing his right arm-up and down, up and down.

A small smile crept on his face. "Can you make me feel better?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"How…" I asked defensively.

"Well," he started, "how about a little kiss?"

"Hmm…no. No I don't think so." I said triumphantly.

He pushed out his lower lip. "Aww, please Bella? Just a tiny kiss. I'm _really_ hurt." He said with puppy dog eyes that were so hard to resist.

"Ugh. Fine. Not here though." I said and pulled him to a secluded room I discovered on my first day when I got lost.

Edward laughed as he was looking around. "Ah. Good times in this room."

I nearly gagged. "Oh, God. I can't do this." I headed towards the door but Edward grabbed my forearm.

"Wait, wait. I was kidding. Please, stay." He pleaded.

I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

I took a few deep breaths to keep me from hyperventilating and leaned in. I placed my lips over his right cheek. It felt soft against my lips and I inhaled his scent-smelling even more delicious than his breath.

I pulled away to get his expression-probably his arrogant look or the controlling look he had on. But he just looked confused.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"I didn't mean on my cheek." He said as if it were obvious.

My eyes widened and I started to back away-a reflex. "Oh no," I gasped, "I have a-_Jacob_. No, no Edward! You're not even hurt! You cheated on your girlfriend too-with that girl in the parking lot."

He raised one eyebrow-as he always did when something caught his interest. "You were watching me?"

"It's kind of hard not to." I retorted.

"Well, that was because I…_lost a bet_." He said, unsure.

"Whatever Edward, I don't have time for this. And we're late for Biology already." I was getting impatient now.

"Can't you just skip one day? Or are you too _good_ for that?" he teased.

"Your games don't work on me Edward, haven't you noticed by now?" I said, smirking.

His eyebrows knit together in frustration.

I felt guilty again. I don't remember being this sensitive towards other people's feelings. "Buut I didn't finish my homework last night because of the party so I guess _one_ day wouldn't hurt."

He smiled and relaxed his expression. "Thanks Bella."

I smiled back; actually agreeing with him on something was hard to believe.

"I think we should be friends." Edward said suddenly.

I looked at him confused. "What did you think we are now?"

"Enemies." He said confidently.

"Oh. Well yeah, we could be friends." I paused. "On one condition."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"No more harassment. As in; _touching my leg or shoving me against lockers_." I said smiling at the memory.

"I thought you liked that though." He winked.

I pulled my lips to one side of my face, thinking. "Hmm…nope. Never liked it."

He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder sending an electric shock through me. "Fine. No more harassment."

"Eh hem." I gestured towards the arm that was on my shoulder.

"Oh come on, Bella." He said, still not taking his hand off. "Friends can do this."

"Ugh." I said, giving up.

"And this." He said, leaning forward to kiss my hot cheek softly. "And this." He trailed kisses from my cheek, to my jawline. He paused to see if I would pull away but continued when I didn't. He continued along my jaw and went down to my neck. I could feel his breath getting heavier on my neck. I felt his lips on my collarbone now and my whole body burned with an unfamiliar sensation as he nibbled on it.

My breath was heavy and my heart rate was too fast to count.

His hot breath on my skin felt better than anything I've ever experienced.

He went back up to my cheek and planted tiny kisses until he got to the corner of my mouth that's when I pulled him back.

"Edward," I said breathing hard, "I-I can't do this."

And with that, I burst out of the secluded room and into the hallway, leaving my desires behind me.

--

**A/N-Ooo got a little hot there.**

**Haha**

**Today I was really busy but wanted to get another chapter in.**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Just want to clarify some things-I'm trying to be as original as possible but also similar to the way Stephenie Meyer wrote. So yes, Edward will be bad and Bella and Jacob will be different. That's just how they are in the story because I wanted them to be like that. I know I can't please everyone but I'm hoping that you're learning to accept them more.**

**And Bella's 'hard to get' plan is getting a bit old after 8 chapters. So it won't be as much as before. But that doesn't mean the fun part is over. ;)**

**And to answer Copy Rights-Things in that school spread fast and even though they were alone in the hallway…Bella thought it was possible that, with her luck, someone would come just to see her peck him on the cheek and assume something. Thank you for the questions!**

**Chapter 9-**

I didn't get much sleep that night.

It could be that I skipped my last few classes after and including Biology. I went straight to my truck after what happened with…Edward. Who had I become? This wasn't me. I wouldn't be the type of person who would cheat on her boyfriend. I wouldn't even be the type of person _with_ a boyfriend. And I'm certainly not one to skip classes.

Well, I didn't necessarily cheat on Jacob.

It doesn't matter now. I just have to try as hard as possible to avoid Edward. He's exactly what I thought he was. Just get away. That's all I have to do.

--

Friday finally came. I couldn't wait until this day was over so I can have time to myself to think about…things.

I took the long way to school to try and straighten myself to face Jacob. I imagined how I would confront him if he asked me what was wrong.

'_Oh nothing, so how was your appointment yesterday?'_

or

'_What? Something's wrong with me? What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

or

'_Me and Edward were in a dark room together and he tried to kiss me. But don't worry I stopped him just before he did.'_

This was going to be difficult.

I parked as far away as possible as I could from the silver Volvo. Pathetic, yes. But I had to do whatever it takes.

I made my way to first period, expecting to see Jacob waiting there, as he did yesterday.

"Bella! I'm over here!" I heard Jacob call from _behind_ me.

I sighed and turned around searching for a blue motorcycle. Instead, my eyes landed on Jacob's silky black hair, then his dark eyes. He smiled at me then looked at the left of him and began talking. I couldn't see who he was talking to because they were covered by a telephone pole. I'm guessing he/she was leaning on it.

It sort of looked like Jake was talking to the pole at one point. But as I made my way closer, I could see the outlining of a black leather jacket and white sneakers.

Jacob didn't wait for me to catch up to him. He met me just as I was starting to see who he was talking to but couldn't, because of his bone crushing hug.

"Hey Jake," I whispered.

He pulled me away and held my face in one of his large hands that covered most of my face. "I missed you, Bells." He smiled.

"It's only been a day." I said, smiling back at how sweet he was.

He didn't answer but just pulled me in for a gentle kiss. It wasn't as long as usual because it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Jake pulled away immediately and I turned to look to see who Jake had been talking to.

Edward. Why was he the answer to everything now?

He had his arms folded and was leaning against the telephone pole-just as I suspected-but closer to us, as if he moved while we were kissing.

"Sorry Edward," Jacob said.

_Sorry?_

"You guys know each other right?"Jacob asked, being the only one to talk.

Edward had his eyes on me the whole time. "Yea." Still looking at me. "You could say that."

I narrowed my eyes at him then looked back to Jake. "What are you guys doing?"

Jake looked confused. "Just talking. Edward knows a lot about cars too. He needs help with finding a new car."

"Oh," I said. I didn't really know how to answer that.

Silence.

"Well," Jacob said, breaking the awkward hush. "We're gonna be late for class. Edward, do you mind walking Bella to class today? I have to be in my class a little bit early to get ready for a speech. And I'm first. It's in alphabetical order." He frowned.

"No that's fine. I can walk myself," I said. Jeez, I'm not a _dog_. And I didn't want to be anywhere near Edward. Well not _alone_ at least.

"But I'm on my way there anyway," Edward said. "Wouldn't want you to get lost." He smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks Edward," Jacob said, not noticing Edward's false enthusiasm. He turned to me. "Bye Bella. See you in lunch." He gave me a short kiss and left, taking only a few strides to get to the building.

I just stood there, not sure what to do. Edward was staring at me.

I sighed. "If you want to stare at me, you should at least be subtle about it."

"I can't help it." Edward said, but looked away. "You always seem to amaze me."

I blushed but gave him a dirty look.

"You didn't look like you were enjoying that kiss so much," he said-suspicion filling his voice. "But yesterday…"

"Oh _shut up_ Edward!" I said, letting out a frustrated groan. "Just leave me alone. And Jacob. Stop pretending to be 'buddy buddy' with him. It's not working."

"I actually _am_ thinking of getting a new car." Edward said, not offended.

I just turned around and went to class. But Edward didn't follow me. That was surprising. My heart sank a little but I thought it was for the better.

I tried to concentrate more on what the teachers were saying today since my mind seemed to be somewhere else lately. I stopped into Alice outside when I was on my way to third period.

"Bella!" She yelled, as if I wasn't staring right at her. "Heyy!" She smiled and came over to give me a surprisingly strong hug.

"Hi Alice," I said calmly. I didn't even feel like attempting to be as hyper as she was.

"I have so much to tell you! We should totally go shopping. Tonight. Wait no, Jasper's taking me out. Tomorrow!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked, confused again by the conversations she had with herself.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, kay? See you later Bella!" She said, running towards the opposite direction of where I was headed.

What did I just get myself into?

When it came time for lunch, Jacob met me outside my class and walked with me in silence. Which was odd-for him.

"Is there something wrong, Jake?" I wondered.

He turned to me and smiled nervously. "Well, there's something that I've noticed…"

I gulped. Was I too obvious when I looked at Edward every time I pulled away from one of Jake's kisses?

"What's that?" I asked, looking in front of me.

"Me and you Bella…" he said, "we've never been on a date."

I looked back to see him blushing.

"Oh," I said-relieved. "Well, do you want to take me somewhere?"

"I kinda made plans for us already," he hesitated, "for tonight."

"Really?" I was surprised. He's so adorable. "That's so sweet of you Jake." I said, pulling my arms around his waist.

He hugged me back a let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, because Edward said that he's taking his girlfriend on a first date too and thought it would be better to do it in a group. I guess we were both nervous." He laughed nervously again.

I pulled away from his waist to get a look at his face to see if he was really telling the truth. He was.

"What?" I said.

"What's the matter, Bella? You don't like double dates?" He seemed disappointed that I wasn't happy.

I put on a fake smile. "No, that's not it. It's just that I thought _Edward_," I spat, "already went on a date with his girlfriend." I lied.

"Oh, nope. You might be talking about Lauren. He has a new girlfriend now. I think her name is Tanya or something."

"_Figures_." I muttered.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"I said-can't wait!"

--

**A/N-Next is the double date.**

**I know this chapter didn't have much of Edward in it but I needed to put other people in it too lol.**

**I might just start writing the next chapter now.**

**It's payback for not writing yesterday. I was just really busy.**

**But I don't have work tomorrow so I'll be writing a lot. And I really wanna write this next chapter. Even I'm eager to read it.**

**Haha.**

**Oh, this will be interesting.**

**Reviews? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just doing this next chapter, mostly because I can't take it anymore.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the ones that will come in the future hehe.**

**Chapter 10-**

I was strangely anxious within the two hours I had to wait to go to dinner. I called Charlie-twice-clarifying if he needed me to leave anything for him. He said no-twice-which left me with nothing to do.

I began pacing, nervous about what I should wear. I don't think I was ever this stressed on choosing an outfit. I reached out for the phone, half tempted to call Alice, but pulled back-thinking better of it.

I ended up wearing a short jean skirt that Renee bought me but I never even took the tag off and a light blue halter that clung to my body perfectly. I remember Alice leaving it for me to wear to the pool party but I was too scared to. Now I had nothing to lose.

I slipped on the long black boots that Renee also got me for my sixteenth birthday. I wore them to my aunt's funeral a few months ago considering they were the only black shoes I had, and I did not like the stares I was getting from some of my few relatives.

But this wasn't a funeral and I'm pretty sure none of my family members were going to show up.

Jacob was five minutes late and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," a breathless voice said. "It's me, Jacob. I'm really sorry. My motorcycle broke down."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, a bit worried of where he is now.

"Because I'm late. Don't worry I called Edward to pick you up. I'll meet you guys back at the restaurant in a little. I have to go. I almost got this thing fi-SHOOT! I'll see you later Bella."

"Bu-" I tried to say but it was too late.

I growled in response and heard someone beeping their horn obnoxiously outside my house.

I looked through my window to see the silver Volvo shining and annoying.

I got out and the beeping stopped. Edward rolled down the window to the passenger seat window and I bent down to see his face.

"You might want to go put some clothes on if you want to be seen in public." Edward said with his adorable smirk.

"Very funny," I said opening the door and shutting it-hard.

Edward just looked straight to my legs, and then at my thighs, and my stomach, and chest…then finally my face. "Nice." He smiled.

"Just drive."

Edward obeyed and was quiet for a few moments. This surprised me.

I then noticed that someone-besides Jacob-was missing.

"Where's Tanya?" I said, remembering her name.

Edward laughed at this but ignored my question. "I'm surprised you noticed." He looked at me now, raised one eyebrow, and then looked back at the road.

I sighed. "So where is she?" I said, being the one to ignore him this time.

"We're meeting her there. Her dad owns the place so she's there all the time."

"Wow. She must have some money on her." I said, a tad jealous.

Edward showed a toothy grin. "Tons."

"Is that why you're with her?" I said, sounding indifferent and looking out the window to an unfamiliar place.

"No," he said curtly. "I really like Tanya. She's nice and smart and…gorgeous." He looked at me and winked.

"Ew," I said, then hesitated. "I know how you feel though."

"Do you?" he asked, amused.

"Yea," I started, "Jake is so sweet and I haven't known him for long-actually all my life-but I could tell he's a great guy. Like how he planned this. And he was so worried about _me_ when _his _motorcycle broke down. He took care of things because he's so selfless. That's just the way he is. Always thinking of other people. That's what I love about him so much." I noticed I was rambling and looked over to see Edward.

His eyes were narrowed but on the road. His mouth was tight and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," he said but his voice cracked.

The rest of the ride he didn't talk to me-or even look at me for that matter. I wouldn't be surprised if he was bi polar.

We entered a parking lot to this huge restaurant called _Bella Napoli_.

How ironic.

Edward parked and he turned off the car. I heard the doors unlock.

"Get out," he said in monotone.

_Someone_ was in a bad mood.

I got out and followed Edward. Well _tried_ to since he was power walking faster than I run.

I finally caught up two feet behind him and we entered the restaurant which looked sort of like heaven's cafeteria.

The ceilings were high and everything was white. There was a nice dining area and then to the left were booths. Edward went to the booths areas and went to the front desk.

There was a strawberry blond behind it, looking down at a booklet. She looked up at us, her blue eyes piercing through me then smiled at Edward.

"May I help you?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Maybe," Edward said in the same tone. "I'm looking for Tanya. Do you happen to know where she is?"

The girl stood up now, walked around the desk and put her arms around Edward's neck. Edward responded by putting his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, no but let's hope she doesn't come back." She said.

Edward leaned down-still smiling-and kissing the girl who was obviously Tanya. He kissed her the same way I saw him kiss Lauren and the girl from the parking lot. His eyes tight like he was focusing on something so hard and he seemed angry-hungry.

That's when my stomach grumbled.

Tanya was the first to pull away and looked over at me.

"You didn't introduce me to your friend, Edward." Tanya said, smiling at me.

Edward kept his eyes on her. "That's Bella. And this is Tanya." He said, beginning to kiss her again.

She pulled away again, laughing. "Edward! You're so rude." But she was still smiling.

I just stood there. Waiting. I felt so unwelcome. I couldn't wait until Jake got here.

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"Well, let's get our table." Tanya said and led us to a booth.

I slid in, alone on my side but made room so Jake could sit on the edge to spread out his long legs. Edward slid in the other side and Tanya was on the edge so that he was across from me.

Great.

A girl with long black hair came to our table-I'm guessing she was our waitress.

"Hi, my name is Kathy and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I get you some drinks?" She said, sounding less alive by each word.

"Kathy," Tanya said, "I know who you are. You don't have to do all that stuff."

"Whatever." Kathy said. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a sprite," Edward spoke first and looked at Tanya. "What do you want, baby?"

Gag.

"Uhmm I'll have a _diet_ sprite."

"What about you?" Kathy gestured toward me.

"Regular coke is fine."

Kathy left without a word and Tanya turned to me.

"Do you know how much sugar regular coke has in it?" She said as if I committed some sort of crime.

"Yup," I said, not wanting to get into an argument with Edward's girlfriend. Then I would be giving him what he wanted.

"There you are!"

I turned to see Jake in a white shirt with all sort of stains on it and smudges of dirt on his nose.

"Finally," I muttered and Edward shot his head at me for the first time in a while.

I turned back at him but he looked back at Jacob, concentrating hard.

Jake came and sat next to me.

"Hey guys," he said. "Sorry I'm late-long story."

I noticed that I was smiling when I was looking at him.

"What are you smiling about cutie?" he said to me and leaned in for a tender kiss.

I pulled away and sighed then noticed that Edward and Tanya were kissing themselves.

Jeez. They couldn't let go of each other.

Or at least _Edward_ couldn't.

The waitress came back and we placed out orders. I ordered a simple platter of the chicken fingers and everyone else ordered things I couldn't pronounce.

Jake still had a little smudge of dirt on his nose which of sort of annoying me and my tiny bit of OCD.

"You got a little something here," I said and licked my forefinger, wiping his nose. He grabbed my hand and kissed my wrist.

"Do you know how good you smell?" Jake said, now sniffing my wrist.

I just laughed and looked across the table.

Tanya was explaining something to Edward but he wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at us, disgusted.

_What_ was his problem?

Tanya then pulled her hair to the right side of her shoulder, so it wasn't in the way of when she was talking to Edward.

Edward noticed this, leaned into her neck, and growled into it.

She giggled like an over obsessed teenager.

He made his way upwards and grabbed the edge or her ear with his teeth-his perfect teeth.

"Edward!" She screamed. "Not _here_," she said in a lower voice, but hinting to him that anywhere else would be perfect.

"_You're so sexy_," he whispered in her ear, loud enough for us to hear it.

I couldn't take any more of this.

"Uhm," I said-more to Jacob than anyone else since they were _obviously_ busy- "I need to excuse myself for a sec."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Tanya said-prying Edward off of her-and got up the same time Jacob did so I could get out.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me before I left but I pretended not to notice.

We got to the bathroom and I went into one of the stalls, since I couldn't fake going to the bathroom now.

"Don't you just think he's great?" Tanya said a little loud so I could hear her.

"Who?"

"Edward," she sighed, "he's just so amazing and gorgeous."

The same adjective he used to describe you. They're perfect for each other.

"Oh, right." I said, not sure how to answer.

"Don't you think so?" She asked.

I hesitated. "Yea, he seems great." I'm glad she wasn't able to see my face.

"I think we're gonna-_you know_-tonight." She giggled.

I got out of the stall to see her face serious, aside from the giggles.

"You really think so?" I asked, trying not to sound interested.

She laughed now. "_Yea_. He's only like the hottest guy in town and I'm the hottest girl in town." She paused. "No offense."

"None taken." I couldn't get the image out of my head. Of Edward and Tanya-hands all over each other. It would be worse than watching him nibble on her ear.

"Let's go," she said when she was done fixing her makeup. "I don't want to keep Edward waiting."

**--**

**A/N-This chapter was longer than the others and its 5am.**

**I stayed up to write it for you guys!**

**Please review it took me a while lol.**

**Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't get that many reviews but tons of alerts and favorites. So thanks!**

**Btw Edward is a jerk and is really confused at this point. You'll just have to read more to find out.**

**Moving on…**

**Chapter 11-**

When Tanya and I got back to the table, I didn't like the expressions I was looking at.

Jacob looked uneasy and Edward looked pleased.

Jake hesitantly stood up to let me sit down. When Tanya sat down, Edward immediately went for her mouth.

Beside me, Jake played with his fork nervously.

"What's wrong?"I asked, more curious than concerned.

Jake turned to me and didn't even try to give me a fake smile. "Did you kiss Edward?"

Edward pulled himself off Tanya faster than I could blink. I heard a small 'ooph' come from her.

So _that's_ what they were talking about. I should've known.

I turned to Edward and gave him one of the nastiest looks I had inside me.

It looked like he was trying to suppress a smile but was still shocked that Jake was so upfront.

"No," I said not convincingly-Jacob wasn't buying it. "I mean sort of. On the cheek. But that's it. It was nothing. I can't believe you believed him."

"But he was right," Jake said a little icily.

"Yea, but he made it seem like a big deal. Which it's not." I softened my voice now. "Jake, you're the only one I like."

He smiled and leaned in to give me a long kiss. Which I enjoyed very much. It might have been that Jake was becoming a great kisser or that Edward's plan didn't work.

I pulled away and saw in my peripheral vision that Edward was watching us. I turned to look at him while leaning my head against Jake's shoulder.

I didn't bother trying to recognize his unreadable expression so I just snuggled closer to Jacob and closed my eyes, drowning out Tanya's voice.

--

The food finally came after what seemed like four hours and everyone began digging in. I didn't notice how hungry I was, aside from the sounds my stomach was making.

Everyone was pretty quiet while we were eating. Apparently the food took longer than expected. Even Tanya was surprised at how slow the service was-and a bit embarrassed, which I enjoyed a little more than I should.

When it came time for dessert, I was too full from dinner and Jake decided not to get anything. Tanya and Edward settled on sharing a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"So, Tanya," I said while we were waiting for their dessert, "how long have you and Edward been going out?"

"Eighteen hours," she said happily, as if this were some sort of accomplishment.

"Oh," I said, laughing a tiny bit and Edward scowled at me.

"That reminds me," Jake said, excited. "I wanted to take you to the movies tomorrow, Bella." He smiled.

I felt a little nudge under the table. I knew it was Edward but didn't bother looking at him since I thought it was an accident. But I felt it again, just as I was beginning to answer Jake.

"Bella?" Jake asked. "Can you go?"

_Clank!_

"Oops," Edward said calmly, "dropped my fork." He disappeared under the table and I felt a small pinch on my shin.

"Ow!" I said a bit too loud since people were starting to look over at us.

"Sorry," Edward said smugly, appearing from under the table.

I turned back to Jacob, annoyed. "I really want to," I said sincerely, "but I promised Alice that I would go shopping with her. Well I actually never discussed it with her-she just sort of planned it."

He frowned. "Oh, okay." He smiled. "Maybe Sunday then."

"Of course," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek to show how endearing he was.

I heard Edward let out a cough that sounded a bit forced. Then he nudged me again, but when I looked at him, he was looking at Tanya as if his legs have a mind of its own.

The waitress then came with the huge slice of cheesecake and two forks.

They began feeding each other pieces of the cake and Jake and I were just watching them.

Jake noticed how awkward this felt and craned his head to kiss my neck gently. He pulled me closer so that I was nearly on his lap and continued placing kisses all over me. On my lips, my neck, the hollow in between my shoulder blade and collarbone. I was enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would. I still had my eyes closed as Jake was nuzzling his head in my neck but opened them to see if anyone noticed.

Tanya was sticking her finger in the cake and Edward was watching her but at that second, he glanced over to us-as if he'd been doing it for a while-caught my eye and smirked. He grabbed Tanya's hand and brought her finger to his mouth, looking at her seductively.

I just closed my eyes again, not being able to look at them anymore.

I felt another nudge under the table and I nudged back-a warning to stop.

I heard a giggle and my eyes flew open.

Tanya was practically undressing Edward with her eyes and one of his hands disappeared and was under the table. Edward leaned into her ear and whispered something. As he was doing this, Tanya giggled even louder but Edward looked at me and winked. Then I felt another nudge.

I wasn't really sure of what was happening. Was I making out with my boyfriend and playing footsies with Edward at the same time?

I felt dirty all of a sudden. Like some sort of whore. Like a Lauren, or the brunette, or…_Tanya_.

I gently pulled Jake off me and he looked confused. Edward pulled away from Tanya at the same time and began feeding himself.

"I think we should get the check now," I said quietly.

"I own this place so we don't pay for anything," Tanya said-laughing at me.

I saw Edward shoot her a look but began laughing with her too.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Jacob for comfort-who just rolled his eyes too and got out of the booth.

The cool breeze ruffled my hair when we got outside and it felt refreshing. I felt clean now.

"TANYA!" I heard an angry and manly voice yell from behind us.

Tanya grunted, knowing who it was right away. "What do you want dad?" She said turning around.

"There is NO way that you're leaving here right now! It is a Friday night and we need all the help we can get!" He said, closer now. "Get in here!"

"But I was going to Ed-"

"NOW," he interrupted.

Her dad went back inside and Tanya turned unwillingly to Edward, biting her lip. He didn't look too disappointed-a little bit scared from her father maybe.

"I'm sorry baby," she said entwining her fingers with his. "I _promise_ I'll make time for you later on." She winked.

He had an uneasy smile but leaned in to kiss her anyway. She seemed to get carried away so he pulled away and said their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Tanya smiled to me. "Hopefully we get to do this again."

I heard Edward snicker but ignored him.

"Yea, definitely."

We waved bye to her and there was a short awkward silence. Now it was just me, Jake, and Edward.

"Uhm, Edward," Jake said, "I have to go get some parts for my bike before it completely gives out on me again. So do you mind taking Bella home?"

I hated it how he never asked me what I wanted.

"No problem," Edward smirked and looked at me.

"No thanks," I shot back, and then turned to Jake. "I'll go with you," I said holding his hand.

I saw that Edward turned away; being that this is not his place.

Jake smiled but it faded soon after. "I would love to show you how I work," he hesitated. "But it's getting dark and I don't know how long I'm gonna take."

I looked down and he cupped my face in his hands so I could look at him. "Besides, maybe I can see you after your shopping trip." He leaned down and kissed me a little hard, as if he didn't want to leave. But pulled away and gave Edward a stern look.

"I'll see you later Bells." He hugged me one more time and left on his loud motorcycle.

I sighed, watching him disappear-getting smaller and smaller.

--

**A/N-Yes you will be able to see the car ride home with Bella and Edward.**

**This chapter was running a tad long and that is nott my style.**

**So I'm gonna start writing it like now.**

**More reviews please.**

**I don't get as many as before :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone!**

**Really, I love the reviews and the questions. It just makes me better.**

**And thanks SoCalGurl! I feel special now. Hehe.**

**And so did everyone else!**

**Love you guys!**

**And now for the ride home.**

**Chapter 12-**

"I think I'll walk." I told Edward after we stared each other down for about seventy eight seconds.

I started toward the same direction Jake's motorcycle, thinking maybe I could catch up to him.

Edward grabbed the top of my arm a little hard and led me back to his car.

"If you get raped-which you most certainly will in these clothes," Edward said looking at my outfit again and continued tugging me even though I wasn't fighting back. "Then Jake will probably blame me-and I don't want that to happen since we're _such_ good friends." He said sarcastically.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I said, prying his fingers off my arm.

He laughed and shook his head-his hair looking model-like in the wind. "Yea, I knew that." He sighed.

He opened the passenger door for me, pretending to be a gentleman.

"Watch your hands," he laughed and slammed the door hard.

I reached for my seat belt and began to pull it but it was stuck. I pulled again but it wouldn't budge.

Stupid Volvo.

Everything in it was messed up-including the owner.

I heard the driver door open; Edward got in then shut his door.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing to my car?"

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "Actually your_ car_ is preventing me from safety-which I'll probably need with your crazy driving." I said, and then began pulling again.

I heard Edward shuffle in his seat then smelled his scent closer to me now. "Let me do it," he said reaching for the belt so that half his body was hovering over mine.

He glanced at me before he began tugging on the seat belt.

My lips were parallel to his and there was no mistake that he could feel my breath on his cheek.

I just concentrated on the building behind him. I noticed that his tugging became less and less. Almost as if he was giving up.

Giving in.

I looked back at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at the seat belt-but my lips.

Now the tugging completely stopped. His left hand was hanging on the seat belt so that it was holding most of his weight and he placed his right arm on the left side of my head so I was trapped and couldn't concentrate on anything-but him.

So I did.

I looked into his green eyes and he looked into my brown ones.

We just stared at each other for a few moments and he began leaning in. I couldn't go anywhere if I tried so I just waited.

His breath was on my lips now-about to touch until…

_SNAP!_

Edward collapsed on my lap.

"_Shit!_" He muttered. I was still dizzy from what was about to happen but also surprised that Edward cursed.

I looked over at the seat belt which had been pulled out involuntarily.

Edward still looked angry when he pulled himself up and back into his seat. "Your seat belts fixed." He paused. "Buckle up."

And with that he sped in reverse and out of the parking lot in less than three seconds.

"You might want to slow down." I said; my voice a bit hoarse.

"I know how to drive, thanks," he snapped, keeping his eyes on the road.

I just stared out the window, watching the trees whiz by.

I didn't feel like trying to figure out what caused Edward's mood change. I had no energy. Everything that happened today just wore me out. I knew if I started thinking about how close Edward's lips were to mine, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

We drove in silence, much like our previous car ride together. There was so much tension in the air. I wanted so badly to say something, but I wasn't quite sure what it would be.

I looked over to Edward to see his knuckles white on the steering wheel, again. His eyes were in slits. It scared me a little.

We reached a red light and Edward groaned, pushing his head against the seat and looking at the ceiling of the car. He seemed too eager to get me home.

The light flickered green and I nearly got the breath knocked out of me from slamming in the back of the seat so hard.

"Ugh," I growled.

I started to recognize where we were and realized that we were almost at my house.

I didn't know if I should say something before I leave.

We finally got to my house and Edward was still staring in front of him, his hands still on the steering wheel as if it was a signal for me to jump out.

I looked at him but he pretended he didn't notice.

"Edward…" I began.

"Bella," he sighed, finally showing some emotion, "please-spare me."

My hands tightened in fists.

_I_ was supposed to be the one who ignored and hated him!

I got out and slammed the door as hard as I could, going for the door and not looking back.

--

**A/N-Hehe. Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Idk if I might write another. I know exactly what I'm going to write but it needs some editing-in my mind. Yes, I write in my mind lol. **

**I'm actually thinking of writing a book but I don't think I'm that good.**

**It might just end up lying around in some old book store. Lol.**

**Reviews blah blah you know the gist. Hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG**

**That's like the most reviews I ever got for a chapter!**

**Thanks you guys so much!**

**I love you guys…I love you guys so much! –That was in White Chicks haha.**

**Sorry I didn't get a third chapter in yesterday I was watching the VMA's and OMG the cast of Twilight was there for like .3 seconds and the stupid host didn't let Robert Pattinson talk! And wow Jacob is bang-ing!**

**Haha back to the story.**

**Chapter 13-**

I got in the house, nearly breaking the handle trying to open the door.

Charlie noticed. "Is there something wrong Bells?"

"No," I said, faking the calmness in my voice.

"Oh, ok. Goin' to bed early tonight?" He asked as I made my way up the stairs.

"Yup."

_Bring! Bring!_

"Bella could you get that? I'm beat from work today." Charlie complained.

I sighed. "Sure."

I made my way downstairs and grabbed the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked lazily.

"Hey Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"Hi Alice."

"Ready for the mall tomorrow?" She asked, not noticing my blasé tone.

"Sure," I muttered.

"Kay. Edward will be there are ten-ish."

"Edward?" I said, suddenly alert.

"Yea. He told me he needs to go anyway so he offered me a ride. Besides, he owes me for…something." She said trailing off.

"Oh," I said, my heart suddenly dropping. "Great."

"And Jasper's coming!" she paused. "Be ready!" She said then hung up.

I hung up the phone slowly. And made my way upstairs.

"Night dad," I mumbled-but he didn't hear me.

No one could.

--

The next morning I woke up at seven.

I took my time eating breakfast and looked over my Biology notes for a while but when I looked back at the clock it was eight.

I took a shower, letting the warm water drain my nerves-but they didn't-and when I got out it was only eight thirty-four.

I blow dried my hair dry for the sake of being impatient and waiting for it to dry by itself.

Nine o' clock.

Tic toc tic toc.

After staring off into space for about ten minutes I decided to get ready early.

I decided on a simple black t-shirt and jeans with my new Levi shoes.

I wasn't set on impressing anyone today.

Ten finally came and I was sitting on my couch, wishing Charlie wasn't out fishing so I had someone to talk with.

I hated it when people were late.

At 10:11 the Volvo released two beeps outside my house and I got up slowly, making them wait a little.

When I walked outside, I couldn't tell who was in the car because of the tinted windows but I opened the back door, having no intention of sitting next to Edward.

Jasper and Alice filled the back seats but there was still one left which I was determined to take.

"Hi Bella!" Alice waved erratically when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said quietly as I waited for her to slide down and make room for me.

"Bella," Alice said a bit firmly, "don't you want to sit in the front?"

No. I actually don't.

She widened her eyes at me; I'm guessing she wanted to be alone with Jasper.

"Fine," I grunted.

I didn't bother closing the door. Alice deserved _that_ much.

I got in the passenger seat to see Edward looking exactly like he had last night-looking straightforward and hands tight on the wheel.

"Hello Edward," I said, seeming fearless.

He just nodded his head and looked the other way, waiting for me to get situated.

I sighed and instinctively went for the seatbelt without looking. I pulled it once but it stopped me short, making a small noise.

Edward jerked his head my way, not quite turning around the whole way then went back to looking in the opposite direction.

I decided to risk my safety and just not touch the seat belt any longer.

Edward seemed more relaxed today. Although he wasn't talking, I could just tell from his eyes-or what I could see since he hadn't looked at me once.

I turned to the back, wanting to make conversation with someone but saw that Alice and Jasper were engrossed in a heavy lip lock.

I turned back around awkwardly and looked in Edward's direction.

"So, how's Tanya?" I croaked.

Edward just shrugged, as if he could care less.

I felt a sense of déjà vu for the rest of the ride as it was mostly quiet.

I barely noticed Alice and Jasper in the back if I didn't hear the occasional kissing noise that made me gag.

"I broke up with her."

At first, I thought I was imagining Edward speaking to me, but he was.

Then I realized what he was talking about.

"Why?" I asked simply.

He shrugged again and seemed to be thinking. "Too clingy…?" It sounded like a question and I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

"Its fine," he said looking at me for the first time since it was a red light. "It's more than fine."

--

**A/N-Okay. Kinda short and kinda boring but it was coming sooner or later haha.**

**Next chapter is a trip to the mall!**

**If you top the seventeen reviews I got for last chapter, I will post nonstop!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow this threatening thing with the reviews kind of works.**

**Haha.**

**Maybe I should do it more often…**

**Nahh I like you guys too much.**

**We should all get together and goo….SHOPPING!!-that was in White Chicks too but it goes with this chapter so yea! Am I the only big White Chicks fan here?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

We arrived at the mall, getting many stares.

Most girls were shocked when they saw that Edward was within five feet of me. Well, he barely was since he was trying to keep his distance. Others stared at how gorgeous Alice and Jasper were.

I didn't fit with them.

"Okay!" Alice said enthusiastically. "First, we're going to American Eagle, then Journey's, and then Hollister. After that we go to the food court." She clapped.

I got tired just listening to her.

In American Eagle, Edward and Jasper went to the men's section.

Alice went straight to the front display-meaning full price. I subtly glided over to the clearance section and began skimming.

"Bella," Alice said in a warning voice, "step away from the clearance rack! I will not allow you to buy those rags!"

I blushed and looked to see if anyone noticed. "I have no choice. I'm not exactly 'first class.'"

"Non sense! Don't worry about it Bella. I have this!" She pulled out a shiny American Express credit card.

"Ugh," I sighed, knowing that now-there was no excuse.

I-or Alice-ended up buying a navy blue shrunken toggle coat, an oatmeal heather skinny Henley, a pair of dark indigo wash midnight flare jeans, and a brown quilted mini duffel. **(A/N-links to pictures in profile)**

Alice made me memorize the names of everything just for 'future reference'-like I needed to.

Edward and Jasper were long done before us and we waiting outside. I saw Edward hit on a group of girls who were strolling by, ogling at him.

When Alice and I exit the store, Edward was talking to two different girls who looked a little older than him-one a redhead and one a dirty blond.

"…in my third year of college." I heard Edward say.

I watched Edward and he took a glance at me, placing his hand gently on the top of on the redheads arm.

"I'll see you around," he winked and came toward us.

"Jeez Edward," Alice started, "You might wanna calm down on the girls. We have a _guest_." She said, jerking her head towards me.

Edward smiled. "I'm sure Bella doesn't mind. She has a boyfriend. Isn't that right, Bella?" he looked at me sarcastically.

"Most definitely," I said in the same tone.

"Oh!" Alice screamed, startling me. "How is Jacob?"

I saw Edward narrow his eyes at me. I looked back at him.

"Great," I said-still looking at Edward. "Just great."

--

We stopped at Journeys for about .25 seconds until Alice stormed out muttering something about her x-boyfriend.

I was almost happy that he was there considering it was one less store to shop in.

Hollister was nearby. I missed it until Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the small entrance I passed.

Wow.

This place was…_dark_.

Alice inhaled deeply and loudly. "Ah, I love this smell."

Inside wasn't nearly so small but was still very dark with the exception of three or four dim light bulbs.

I had trouble seeing the colors of clothes, let alone watch where I'm walking.

I took this advantage to sneak away from Alice and wander off.

For five minutes I didn't notice, but I was in the guys section. It could be the huge poster of a teenage boy modeling a sweatshirt or it could be Edward who was watching me from a dark corner.

At first, I thought it was my imagination so I came closer.

"Edward?" I whispered, hoping I didn't look like an idiot.

The so called Edward didn't say anything but just grabbed my hand and tugged it-pulling me into the darkness with him.

I felt a hand slide around my waist and pull me closer against its owner. For a second, a slick of light crossed his face and sure enough, it was Edward.

His other hand slid under my shirt and onto the small of my back, pushing me even closer so that our faces were just centimeters apart. The only way I could tell was from the sound of his breath on my cheek.

Suddenly, his lips were pressing hard against mine-as if they belonged there. I kissed him back and opened my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine and his hands were roaming my back.

One of his hands slid in the back of my neck and he moved his mouth to my neck. I heard the familiar sound of his breath getting heavier as his lips moved to the hollow beneath my ear.

He went back to kissing me, he seemed eager. Not the way he kissed Lauren or Tanya, but as if he'd been waiting for this.

I opened my eyes to see if I could catch an expression on his beautiful face. I saw one of his eyes and it looked relaxed-not angry or distracted. It's like he wanted this.

Like he wanted _me_.

--

**A/N-There you have it!**

**The kiss that some of you have been waiting for.**

**Ohh it will get exciting from here.**

**I can't wait to write it!**

**But now I must sleep.**

**Two chapters in a day.**

**Nice.**

**Reviews? Maybe?**

**Yes, I would love them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**

**Seriously. I've been having a bad week.**

**And you guys really made me feel better.**

**Wow that sounds really corny.**

**But reviews make me happy. Lol.**

**Nextt.**

**Chapter 15**

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice call frantically.

I gasped and pulled Edward's lips off my collarbone.

"Stay here," I whispered to him.

I came out of the dark spot to see the back of Alice's head.

"I'm right here," I said quietly.

Alice turned around quickly and threw her hands in the air. "Where have you been?"

I cringed a bit when she raised her voice. "I…uhm-got lost."

"Ugh. Whatever. Come with me, I wanna show you these cute totes." She said, grabbing my arm.

I looked back in the corner but couldn't see anything-nothing but darkness.

--

After about twenty three more minutes of Alice buying me random things in that dreadful store, we finally got done paying.

When we got outside, Jasper was sitting on a bench and Edward was leaning against a pole-turned around-and on the phone.

Jasper stood up and put his hand around Alice's shoulder, leading us to the food court and we made our way towards Edward.

"…yeah. I guess I miss you too. Okay, see you later baby." Edward said before hanging up the phone and turning around to Alice who was clearing her throat.

"Edward, we don't have time for you to talk to all your whores." Alice said in a disgusted tone.

She continued walking with Jasper and Edward came to walk with me.

He looked at me-smiled, then winked. "Hey."

I glared at him then walked faster.

"What's the matter?" He asked, confusion filling his voice.

"'Yea I miss you too.'" I quoted him, still looking forward.

He chuckled. "Bella, are you seriously jealous? It's not like I really like Tanya." He shrugged.

"Tanya?" I asked incredulously but a bit happy that he said he didn't like her. "Then why are you going to see her later?"

"Bella, are you seriously blaming me for going out with someone when you have a boyfriend?" Edward whispered, trying not to let Alice or Jasper hear.

Oh no. _Boyfriend_. What was I going to tell Jacob?

"Oh, God," I said a little too loudly and Alice turned around.

"What is it Bella?" Alice said.

"Oh I just noticed I forgot to study for my Bio test on Monday," I lied.

She just rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"I need to tell Jacob," I whispered-more to myself than Edward.

"Fine with me," Edward smiled and bent down to kiss me-as we were walking.

I pulled back immediately and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Edward!" I whispered loudly. "Could you wait?" But my mouth was tingling at how good that felt.

We got on the escalator-me and Edward a few steps behind-and I heard Alice's phone ring and she picked it up the same instant.

Alice was waiting impatiently at the bottom for us.

"Any day now," I heard her mutter.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't at the food court yet.

"That was Jacob," she said holding her phone in the air slightly, "he's coming."

--

**A/N-Wow really short chapter**

**But I thought it would be funny to watch some people squirm with this ending. Hehe.**

**Well I must go to work now. I'll be back in four and a half hours.**

**If I get many reviews when I get back then I'll post another!**

**Yay for motivation!**

_**P.S. I want to tell everyone to please pray for those who've lost loved ones on 9/11 seven years ago. I'm very sorry if you have.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**(As Bella would say) Holy crow!**

**Nice. Veryy nice.**

**Okay, well to answer any questions that may obtain to the future-Read and find out.**

**Hehe. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you what will happen in the story.**

**Then that'll just ruin it!**

**And I lovee surprises!**

**Sorry if my stories are short and I don't update much but trust me when I say this-whenever I have spare time, I come to the computer and write as much as I can. Besides that I have work and homework and school. Ugh-pointless things. All I need is my writing and I'll me happy. Usually on the weekends if you've noticed I tend to write more so yea hehe.**

**Anywayy, where were we?**

**Oh yes-**_**Jacob**_**.**

**Chapter 16-**

My foot tapped nervously on the hardwood floor of the food court as I awaited Jake's arrival.

This was so sudden I hadn't even had time to soak it all in.

Especially Edward.

Wait, what if I was just another one of his _whores_? I cringed-even as I thought the word. Was he really worth it? Was he going to throw me to the side when he got bored and move on?

Why now? Why me?

There were no guarantees. _That_ was for sure.

Edward steadied my leg firmly with his hand and whispered in my ear. "Calm down Bella. It's like a band aid. Do it fast and you won't feel a thing."

I took a deep breath and slowed the pace of my knee.

I looked across the table to see Alice looking at me and Edward suspiciously.

She then shrugged, figuring she would find out soon.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call and looked up to see his dark face hovering over the people who were half his size.

I waved shyly and stood up, watching him make his way closer to me.

He was only a foot away now and had his arms extended.

Should I shove him away when he tried to kiss me? No, that would hurt his feelings.

But Edward would be watching.

Jacob made the decision for me and closed the small space-wrapping his arms around me and crushing his lips slowly onto mine but pulling away quickly-aware of others present.

"Hi," I said quietly. I turned to Edward to see his expression a bit disturbed.

"What's up guys?" Jake said, sitting next to Edward-who shifted a bit away from him.

"Not much," Edward was the one to answer. "What about you, Bella?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I gulped. I was clearly not ready to tell Jacob anything-anytime soon. "Same."

"Coool." Jacob said, noticing the awkwardness. "So did you guys get anything?"

This was a rhetorical question considering Jake was looking at the tons of shopping backs that took up an entire two chairs.

"Yup!" Alice answered. "I think I may have converted Bella into a shopaholic."

I laughed nervously. "I doubt that."

Alice was telling Jasper about what she bought and Jake turned to me and smiled. "I missed you today."

"Yea, me too," I said, looking down-avoiding Edward's harsh glare.

"I wanted you to come over today, you know, after this." His smile became wider. "My dad's not home."

Edward coughed loudly.

"Oh cool," I croaked.

"You okay Bella?" Jake asked. "You seem, uneasy."

"Or guilty," Edward muttered.

I answered both of them. "No, I'm fine."

Alice stood up suddenly that made my uptight-self jump in response.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Oh crud! Shoot, oh no!" She said while gathering all of the shopping bags and speaking quickly. "I promised Rosalie I would help her get ready for her date with Emmett-it's their _two_ year! How could I forget?" She said, smacking her forehead.

Everyone just sat there, not sure what to do.

"Well! Don't just sit there, guys! We have to go." She said, meeting each of our confused glazes once then because pacing ahead of us.

Jasper went to catch up with Alice, not noticing that Edward was the one driving and he was taking his sweet time-walking beside Jacob and me.

"So, Bella," Jacob started, "are you coming over?" He looked at me with anxious eyes that were so innocent.

I couldn't break his heart.

Not now.

"Yea, sure Jake." I smiled. "I'll come over."

I looked over at Edward who was watching us intently.

It was all his fault anyway.

Stupid Edward.

Stupid gorgeous and charming Edward.

Yes, it _was_ his fault.

Because he was so amazing.

So incredible.

So _irresistible_.

--

**A/N-Okay since I had two chapters onn a school day and onn a work day then these were bound to be short.**

**Tomorrow is Friday.**

**You know what that means-longer chapters!**

**And more interesting.**

**And detailed.**

**Haha.**

**And guess what!**

**They get better with reviews! Haha.**

**I will give you a hint of where the next few chapters will probably take place-Jake's house and school! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Veryy nice. How much? (Borat)**

**I like to quote movies if you haven't noticed haha.**

**TGIF. Yes it's Friday and I'm ready to write. Just got back from work and I plan to stay up for a bit on this computer. Just for you!**

**You should feel special right now.**

**Haha I'm weird, sorry.**

**Let's see what were some questions I remember.**

**Does Edward really like Bella? –Well, since non of this is in his point of view (sometimes I think it ruins the mystery) then you'll have to figure that out yourselves! Yes, I'm being evil but that's how the cookie crumbles! (Bruce Almighty)**

**I'm going to start the next chapter and stop embarrassing myself…**

**Chapter 17-**

I ended up riding with Jacob in the back of his motorcycle. Since I was going to his house-alone, with no supervision, or anyone to check in on us-this seemed like the sensible solution.

Edward still appeared uneasy when we left but I couldn't worry about him now. He could wait.

Jake forgot my helmet in his garage-this left me a tad scared. He never wore a helmet himself so there wasn't even one to offer.

I held tightly onto Jacob's large torso as we sped away.

I was still terrified but there was something so liberated in these moments. The wind blew my elongated hair, tangling it and letting it run wild behind me. The vibrations of the motor were taken over by the feeling of drifting along the streets. I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air and the smell of rain. It never smelt so good.

I sighed and leaned my cheek against Jake's shoulder. He smelled like soap and grass. He took one of his hands off the handle to touch one of my arms that was around his waist.

There was no way I was going to be able to do this. Not him. Not Jake.

--

We arrived at Jake's house a few minutes later.

"Here it is," Jake said, getting up after I let go of his waist. He held out his hand for me to take, which I did and stood in front of the diminutive residence.

It was pretty small-a lot smaller than my house. But I liked it. It was very-homey.

"Let's go in," Jake said, pulling me by the hand when I just stood there.

When we entered, the first room in the house-like mine-was the kitchen. We went past the living room, into the hallway, up the stairs, and into Jake's room.

Jake still had his hand in mine. He led us to his bed and he sat down first. He tugged on my hand a little to follow him and began kissing me without any words.

He kissed me hardly and put each one of his hands under my shirt and onto my love handles.

I was sort of lost in the kiss at this point-too many things being on my mind to concentrate on what was going on and I didn't notice that Jake's hands had slid up. They were now struggling with my bra strap.

I froze; suddenly knowing why he brought me here.

He noticed and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jake said softly but confused.

I gulped. I came here to break it off with Jake and here he was-trying to take my virginity. Not exactly my kind of break up.

"Jake," I paused-getting ready to tell him. To tell him about Edward. To tell him that this wasn't working out. "Uhm…I'm not ready yet."

Well, so much for _that_.

Jake blinked a few times, still confused, then realization hit his face-just not the kind I was hoping for. "Oh. Ugh. I'm sorry Bella. I don't know how to start-or do-this stuff and I'm really…nervous. You're the first-well I never really…" He sighed. I never had seen him struggle for words so much. I couldn't help but hug him.

Jake was so innocent and vulnerable. I cared for him. I truly did. But there was something missing. Something that Edward took place of.

"Its okay, Jake," I said quietly, taking his hand in mine. "You didn't know."

--

The next morning was-awkward. Well, I got that vibe when I saw Edward watching Jacob and I hug outside my first period class. I knew he was trying not to be obvious because he was pretending to listen to some dirty blond who was flirting with him.

As soon as Jake was out of sight, Edward made his way over to me-oblivious to the blond still following him.

I was just going to have to deal with him later. I slid into my first period classroom before he got a hold of me.

This gave me a few periods to think about what I was going to do. And, after a lot of thought processing conclusions, I made my decision. I was going to tell Edward that I was going to stay with Jake and apologize that things didn't work out-even though I didn't have much to apologize for.

I just couldn't do this to Jake. And, besides, I didn't know Edward too well. What if he was just with me because he knew he couldn't have me? What if he was just having fun messing with me? What if, what if. There were too many possibilities to risk and I couldn't take that chance.

My stomach grumbled softly, reminding myself that I needed to feed it soon. I noticed that I was so side-tracked this morning that I forgot to eat breakfast.

Lunch was a bit uncomfortable for me. At first it was the stares I got from him across the lunchroom. He looked at me in a way as if he was waiting for me to pay attention to him, like I forgot him. Pshh, how could I forget Edward Cullen?

And, second, it was how I was anticipating for what was coming next period-Biology.

Jake walked me-to the class I was dreading all day-and left without a fret.

I entered the Biology room to see that Edward, fortunately, wasn't there-yet.

I sat down, taking deep breaths. It's only forty five minutes. Couldn't be that bad.

Walking through the door, model and god-like, came Edward. His lean figure seemed more defined today. His jaw seemed more chiseled and his eyes were contrasting so well with the light. And for a moment, they shot at me, and then looked away.

He sat down slowly and now we were just inches apart. I could feel the excitement sealing the air. His heavenly smell wafted towards me and at that moment I was almost tempted to grab him by the collar and gnaw on his neck.

A paper appeared in front of me and it had Edward's hand briefly on the top of it.

I grabbed the note and opened it subtly.

There was elegant script written on the inside.

_Explain._

It said simply.

I wrote back in words that looked like chicken scratch-well, compared to his-and slid the paper back to him.

_Not on this piece of paper…I can't explain myself with writing._

I heard him sigh and begin writing again.

_Meet me outside._

I turned to look at him incredulously but he was looking straightforward.

_When?_

He answered without hesitation.

_Now._

Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Smith said impatiently.

"I need to go to my locker," Edward lied.

"Don't be too long."

Edward gave me a look before leaving and a minute after I raised my own hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Smith asked, annoyed now.

I went to the front of the classroom so I was close to Mr. Smith.

"I'm having some lady problems," I whispered.

"Oh," he said, disturbed. "You may be excused."

I left immediately, nearly running out of the building only to be trampled into Edward.

"Oomph" I let out.

"Sorry," Edward said softly, grabbing my shoulders and steadying them.

I sighed. "So."

"So?" Edward asked. "Explain please."

"Well," I started "I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?" Clearly, Edward was not used to feeling any guilt towards other people's feelings.

"Ugh," I sighed again, "you wouldn't understand. Edward, I'm sorry-I'm not breaking up with Jacob."

"Hmm," Edward grabbed my waist and pushed me against the brick wall softly. "Then I guess we're gonna have to lie to him," he whispered and pressing his lips softly against mine-making this situation a lot harder than it should be.

--

**A/N-Oh man. It's been a long day. I have a feeling I can't fit another chapter in tonight. Tomorrow I'm working all day-my cousin/boss just called and told me that like 10 minutes ago. He's like 'Oh you're schedule was wrong' and I'm like 'Oh, tough.' Haha okay I didn't say that. But I would have if I wanted to get fired.**

**Getting off topic haha.**

**Review please. I can't come up with anything better to say since I'm like, half asleep.**

**Love you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay. I guess I have some explaining to do.**

**I haven't posted for like 4 days! Or is it 5?**

**I'm really sorry.**

**It's just that my birthday's tomorrow and I had to take off of work so my cousin gave me an extra day and the girl at my work was sick on Sunday-the day I have off-so I had to work for her. Even though she was perfectly fine in school the next day!**

**And today I had to get my hair cut-it was really dead haha.**

**Plus, I've come up with a new story line. I'm not sure when I'll post the first chapter because this weekend I have to host a St. Jude's block party. But maybe if I can stay up late enough, I'll do it!**

**Or, who knows, maybe today!**

**Yay for reviews.**

**Hehe.**

**Btw. Copy rights-I've never really seen all of Borat but my cousin always says that to me so I thought it would be funny. Haha.**

**Back to the scandalous affair!**

**Chapter 18-**

Guilt washed through me and coursed through my veins as I made my back to Biology.

Edward left first so it wasn't obvious if we came into class at the same time. I followed behind a few minutes after; avoiding eye contact with anyone-knowing it would give me away.

I took my seat next to Edward and silently tore out a piece of paper from my binder. I was the one writing the note this time.

_We can't do this._ I wrote and slid the note to Edward, still looking forward.

His pen glided quickly but smoothly across the paper.

_Yes we can._

I was a bit angered at how nonchalant he was by the topic of cheating. _Cheating!_ On my boyfriend. Who I couldn't seem to break up with-yet.

Couldn't Edward wait? Well, I know I couldn't. But still. This was unlike me. It had to stop.

_Well, __**I**__ can't._

I darkened the 'I' so I made him see that this wasn't all about him and his needs.

I saw from the corner of my eye that he turned to look at me. When I turned to him he looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He whispered.

"Jacob," I whispered back.

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened. "What do you like about him so much anyway?"

"Not now, Edward." I sighed, turning back to try and concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. No luck there.

When the bell rang, Edward got up quickly and sped out of the room at an inhuman pace. Well, I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I felt robotic just sitting there, thinking about Edward as if he was planted into my mind and there was no way to get him out.

Ugh! Why was this so frustrating? I wanted Edward. Why was I rejecting him? Oh right-_Jake_.

--

The next few weeks were…depressing. Not that Jake makes me depressed. But no Edward does. Seeing him make out with random girls everywhere I was wasn't exactly my cup of tea. If he thought he was trying to make me jealous…well it was working.

Although I highly doubt he noticed my existence considering he didn't steal a glance at me or speak a word to me since I told him to 'back off'. Which was fourteen days ago.

Not that I was counting.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see Edward. I _needed_ to see Edward. To have him hold me, to touch me, to kiss me…

After I said bye to Jake that day after school, I made my way to a certain shiny Volvo. Edward was in it, about to leave until he saw me coming towards it. I tapped on the passenger window lightly. But instead of Edward lowering his window, he unlocked the doors.

He took the key out of the ignition-probably guessing that this would take a while. I got in slowly and unwillingly looked at him as his eyes bore into mine.

I took a deep breath, waiting, but he just sat there-emotionless.

"Edward," I started, "I-" But I couldn't say anymore. I was interrupted with his lips on mine.

I was so shocked-I didn't even have a chance to inhale. I pulled away-mainly to breathe but also to gaze at him. At his gorgeous face and his soft lips. I was the one to kiss him this time. His mouth felt urgent against mine and his hands were roaming every part of my body. This may seem difficult in a car-but nothing was for Edward.

Suddenly, he stopped-putting the keys in the ignition for a second time. He backed out of the small parking space and sped away quickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still breathless.

"My house," He said, smiling a bit.

My breath caught in my throat and my hands became clammy. "Uh…Edw-ward," I stuttered, "I…don't think we should do this." I looked down and began playing with my fingers.

He was silent and the car slowed a bit.

"Besides," my voice said shakily, "I thought you were a virgin…" I knew it wasn't true but there was still some hope in me that wished he was.

He laughed lightly.

_Ugh_, I knew it.

"Bella," he said softly, "do you really think I'm a man whore?"

I looked at him sarcastically then looked back at the road, sighing. "I wasn't born yesterday Edward." I said sharply.

"You might as well have been," he said, laughing again.

"This isn't funny."

"Actually, it is," he shook his head this time, "how do I convince you?" He was squinting in the road, seeming to be deep in thought. "Bella, just because you see me dating many girls or simply kissing them, doesn't mean I've slept with them. Believe it or not, I _am_ a virgin. I never wanted to take it to that level because there was no one that was worth losing…it. But you," he paused to grab my hand. "You amaze me. There's no one else I'd rather be doing this with." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

I was speechless. Was Edward really a virgin?

"Is this what you say to all the girls you bring home?" I said-laying my head on his shoulder-half-jokingly, half-serious.

I felt his body vibrate under my temple as he laughed and he kissed the top of my hair lightly. "Only you, Bella," he whispered, "only you."

--

**A/N-Bella seems like the whore now! Haha.**

**Soo are they gonna go through with it?**

**Hmmmmmmm I dunnooo.**

**Actually I do…**

…**But you don't**

**Bwhahahaha**

**Well tomorrow I turn sixteen so there's a chance that I might not be updating until Friday unless no one pays attention to me so I mope around and think the only people that were ever good to me were my readers and I come on here.**

**Reviewers are even more amazing.**

**Hmm can we try to get to 20 this chapter?**

**I think we can :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLY friggen MOLY!**

**56. FIFTY SIX REVIEWS for this chapter. That's more than I have for some of my stories. Wow. You guys are amazing!**

**You made me feel so special on my birthday! Thank you all soo much! This is the best gift yet. Although the others were…nice. This one made me feel the best. Yay I'm so happy!**

**Okay, I know someone asked why Edward cursed when the belt was un-jammed when he was about to kiss Bella and that's because he wanted to kiss her. So he blamed it on the seat belt. Then he was kind of mad cuz he was confused.**

**Wow, long author's note. Lol.**

**Back to the basics.**

**Chapter 19-**

Edward's house-or should I say _mansion_-was, big. From what I got to see from the living room-I didn't see much considering Edward was nearly dragging me up the stairs-was leather couches with a small rug and coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a plasma television that I would guess was at least 60 inches which was displayed in one of the corners, next to a lamp with beads hanging from the edges. Under it was a smaller coffee table that matched the one in the center

"Why are we such in a hurry?" I asked, breathing hard and tugging his hand off me-but he didn't let go.

"I don't want anyone seeing us," He replied as we entered his room which was bigger than my whole first floor.

"Woah," I gasped.

"I know, right?" Edward smiled-looking at me.

The only thing I could concentrate on was the king sized bed in the direct center of his room. My heart fell through the floor boards and a wave of nausea surged through me.

"Edward…" I began but was silenced with Edward's finger at my lips.

"Shh, Bella." He slid his hands around my waist and held me close. "It's going to be fine," he whispered. The scent of his cool breath mesmerized me, leaving me dazed.

He carefully bent down and placed his lips lightly on mine. The kiss became more pronounced as he slid his tongue in my mouth.

Ugh, he tasted so _good_. Was that possible?

The memory of Edward's chiseled stomach replayed in my head a few times.

By temptation, my hands skimmed under his shirt-tracing his smooth abs. They felt better than I imagined.

It felt like we were moving. That's when I noticed Edward was leading us towards his bed.

With Edward's lips and arms still attached to me, he slowly laid me across his bed. His hands were on both sides of my head at this moment.

I moved around awkwardly-noticing that he had silk sheets.

Edward's lips barely left mine-other than the occasional time to breathe.

I sucked on his bottom lip, teasing him and I heard a small groan escape from his lips. His fingers were dancing along the hem of my shirt while his knuckles massaged my stomach.

Pulling my shirt over my head, he separated his lips from mine and admired what would be under my bra. I felt exposed and blood gradually flowed to my cheeks.

He noticed this, smirked, and bent down-placing small kisses on my flat stomach. This feeling was like non other. I wanted this more than I thought I would.

Edward made his way to the center of my chest and up to my neck.

I felt around for the top button on his shirt and began un-doing them. After a few moments, I finished and Edward subtly removed it and threw it to the floor.

I pulled back to stare at the masterpiece itself and quickly forgot where, or who I was.

It was almost as if I was staring at an underwear billboard-except for the fact that Edward still had his jeans on. My eyes traveled toward his groin area as I undid his buckle.

Before I got to pulling his jeans off, he went for mine and swiftly slid my pants off, making myself half-naked now-on top of Edward's silk sheets.

I returned to his pants and slid them off, my head lowering to the center of his chest as I let my lips brush along his abs-just to sense how they would feel against my lips.

Edward had on red and white plaid boxers on, that hung low on his waist-low enough to make me dizzy.

I was still having trouble believing why a guy this gorgeous and perfect would want to lose his virginity to me. _If_ he hasn't lost it yet.

As I rose to meet Edward's supple lips again, I felt guilty again.

When Jake tried to…make love…to me, I automatically refused. My mind was set on me keeping my virginity for a little while longer.

But when Edward drags me to his room, I barely hesitate. I'm not sure why this is. Maybe because I feel safer with Edward-more secure in his arms. He had a way with me. I simply like him more than Jacob.

I mean, I care for Jake and I like him, but not in the way I do with Edward.

The position we were in was very…sexual.

Edward's legs were entangled with mine, his chest was also against mine, his lips were tracing my jaw line, and his fingers were hooked around my g-string.

Just then, I heard something-or think I did since I was so lost in Edward's touch. It sounded like a rattling noise. It became louder and more obnoxious as I tried to push it aside in my head.

The shaking finally stopped, but was replaced by a gasp.

A gasp of someone taking in the image of Edward and me.

--

**WARNING-No one is taking a picture of them. They're taking in the image. As in digesting it in their system. No pictures!**

**A/N-Ut oh. Some people got caught about to do the dirty. That's what she gets for cheating on her boyfriend! Jeez, and imagine someone looking at that, wonder what they were thinking.**

**Wonder who it is…hmm…**

**Haha. I love how everyone wants Bella and Jacob to split…that's what makes me want to keep them together! Well, who knows what'll happen after this chapter.**

**Well, I'm pretty sure we can't top last times reviewing amount, but over 20, and then I'll still be satisfied.**

**Yay! Love you all!**

**P.S. Thank you Aubrey for all those reviews! I'm really sorry about your dad! :( And those reviews were awesome! I totally don't think you're a stalker! Haha. I love it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay for reviews.**

**Haha Aubrey you crack me up!**

**And Copy Rights I know I'm evil that's what makes it so great!**

**Okay, no one took a picture of Edward and Bella. They took in the image. I kind of made that up but it doesn't really sound like someone's taking a picture.**

**Oh well.**

**Haha. I forgot to tell you guys. On Thursday (my birthday) my older cousin called me (even though I haven't spoken to him for like 4 months) and the first thing he said was-paulina the weena.**

**Hahahaha. I was dying. Cuz no one has called me that since I was like…7! Lol. If any of you are wondering…my real name is Pauline or Paulina. I don't mind either one. :)**

**Chapter 20-**

Someone walked in on us. Someone knew about me and Edward. _Someone _had to keep their mouth shut.

Edward didn't seem to hear the noise. I pushed him off me and he nearly slid off the bed considering how silky his sheets were. I abruptly noticed how weird it was for a guy to have silk sheets…

I craned my head to the right, looking over the bed post to see the witness. Strawberry blonde hair was filling my vision and then…

Tanya.

Wait, _Tanya_?

She nearly gagged when she saw who Edward was on top of.

"Are you serious?" She shrieked and Edward's entire torso shot up. "You wouldn't sleep with _me_, but you're practically raping _her _in a heartbeat!"

She stomped her foot like a stubborn four-year-old and stormed out of Edward's room.

Edward surprised me by going after her. I could care less what she thought. Then I remembered that we had to keep this a secret…

I quickly grabbed Edward's shirt off the floor and wrapped it around my half-naked body then quietly followed after them. I stopped at the top of the stairs because of the sound of someone's murmur.

I peeked through the railing to see Edward holding Tanya tightly on her shoulders. She sobbed uncontrollably while she avoided Edward's gaze, trying to keep an angry mask on that wasn't showing up at the least.

"Tanya," Edward said slowly, bending down so his face was level with hers, "Baby…"

Baby? Okay, I wasn't feeling too comfortable with this.

"Listen to me," he continued, "I don't want you to cry."

She cried even harder at this then finally looked him in the eyes. "You ch-cheated on me! How do you expect me not to c-c-c" She sighed in frustration and gave up. She couldn't obtain herself.

I growled in response to her leaning her head against Edward's bare chest. I was even more peeved when Edward pulled her closer and rubbed small circles in her lower back.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "she means nothing to me."

_What?_

That's it. I can't take anymore of this!

I'm not just going to sit here and watch Edward cuddle with another girl when I was about to give my virginity to him! I knew it! I was just too stupid to notice the signs before.

I was the one to storm off this time-although there was no one to see my dramatic exit.

I made it to Edward's room and began picking my different articles of clothing, feeling a bit disgusted with myself.

Once I gathered all my things-only bothering to put on my pants considering I already had Edward's shirt on-I power walked out of his room, ready to burst into tears myself.

A bruise was surely to appear on my head from the hard object I bumped into on my way out-Edward's chest.

He was standing in the doorway, looking more godlike than ever.

"I believe we weren't finished," he said seductively while flashing his signature smile.

"Where's _Tanya_?" I asked trying to imitate her whiny voice.

Edward's smile faded when he noticed I wasn't as happy as he was. "She's been taken care of," he paused. "What's your deal?" He asked, clearly confused.

I laughed sarcastically. "What's my _deal_?" I fumed, "you want to know what my _deal_ is, Edward? I can't keep pretending that I'm the bad guy in this! Yes, I'm cheating on Jacob and yes, it's wrong. But, how many girls have _you_ cheated on? One? Two? _Five?_ I can't keep track of them! I'd be surprised if you can yourself. I see you in the hallways, sucking their faces off," I grimaced at the memory, "I don't really care that you're cheating on them or hurting them. But, if you haven't noticed, you hurt me too! You're just too blind to figure that out!"

Tears were rolling down my face, but I didn't care. I tried to push past him, but it had no use-he didn't move a centimeter.

He wrapped his arms around my waist but I beat on his chest, crying hysterically. I felt like how Tanya was just moments ago-vulnerable and meaningless to Edward.

My attempts to hurt him quickly faded and he just kept his hands around me until I cried, pressing my wet face against his stomach.

He pulled me back a little to stare at me and grabbed my face in both of his hands.

"Bella," he sighed, "I had no idea." He looked more guilty than he had when he was talking to Tanya which made me feel superior. "_You_ have no idea." He paused, and led me to his bed so we can both sit down. "I knew I was in trouble when you told me off in the parking lot that first day." He shook his head. "No girl has ever spoken like that to me before and I just-I just couldn't stay away from you after that. I knew I liked you but I wasn't sure to what _extent_. Then," his eyes grew wide-trying to capture a certain recollection, "when I first saw you with Jacob," he scowled, "I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing you with another guy was driving me insane." He looked at me sincerely. "But, when I see my ex-girlfriend's with other guys, I don't mind it. They don't mean anything to me," he shrugged, then smiled. "You're different, Bella."

I couldn't help myself from my next action. I pulled Edward in for a long kiss and experienced all sorts of feelings inside me. If this is how he felt about me, I was wrong. Edward was different. This was going to work out.

I pulled back to hear Edward's phone that was ringing on his bedpost and I grabbed it instinctively-or _protectively_-and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was Alice.

He also looked to see who it was and opened it to answer.

"Hello Alice," Edward said calmly.

"Where are you?" I heard vaguely from the other line.

"Home," Edward mumbled while kissing the corner of my jaw and caressing my thigh with his hand. I giggled-unable to help myself and quickly clasped my hand over my mouth.

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice's random questions and continued to kiss along my neck while mumbling answers occasionally. Then, his lips froze on my collarbone and I looked at his shocked expression-trying to squeeze the answers out of him until he hung up on Alice without another word.

"Edward…" I said carefully, "what happened?"

"That was Alice…" He clarified information I already knew.

"And…" I pushed.

"Tanya told Alice," he hesitated, "and Alice told Jacob."

--

**A/N-Wow. What a snitch. And that was fast!**

**Hmm…who knows what girls do when they're mad?**

**So, I was curious why everyone thought it was Jacob.**

**Does he usually pop up in people's houses randomly?**

**Tanya has a reason. You'll find out later.**

**Haha. My only wish is for you to review and you will receive chapters in return!**

**Love you guys!**

**P.S. GO READ THE HALF CHAPTER AFTER THIS. DON'T FORGET IT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING-READ CHAPTER 20 BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Okay, this is a half chapter for all you mad reviews.**

**I was planning to do this next chapter but I don't like to see unhappy reviews.**

**Chapter 21-**

"J-Jacob? She told Jacob?" I took a deep breath.

Edward looked at me carefully, scared of my next movement. He just nodded his head.

"I deserve this. I'm stupid. I deserve this. I'm a cheater. I'm a liar. I'm terrible!" I sobbed, and then looked at Edward.

"This is because of you!" I yelled. "I bet you don't even like me! You just want me because you can't have me! You always like a challenge, don't you Edward? I heard you, I don't even mean anything!"

"Calm down Bella…" Edward placed his hand on my arm but I slapped it off.

"Don't touch me!" I breathed harder, beginning to get a little dizzy. "This can't be happening." I shook my head vigorously, hoping that I was dreaming. "I have to go…I-I have to go." I got up and headed towards the door but turned to Edward one last time. "Don't call me."

--

**A/N-This is still considering chapter 21 but it's only a half of a chapter although next chapter won't be 21 and a half. It will be 22.**

**Thanks for those reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bwhahahahaha.**

**I love it how everyone's confused on why Alice told Jacob.**

**Ahh, these are the advantages of being the author.**

**You get to watch people squirm!**

**Mwhahaha. Ok…enough with the moronic laugh. What is moronic anyway? I like using words I don't know the meanings of-makes me feel smart. I could swear that it means evil but I'm not sure.**

**Aubrey-I stalk people too…it's ok. But I'm glad you're stalking me because that means you love my stories! And I love everyone who loves my stories…or reads my stories. Haha. So don't worry about seeming like a stalker.**

**Taylor you're not a stalker either, you just have good taste in authors. Haha. **

**I'm not conceited I swear.**

**Copy Rights-You are truly one of my favorite fans/critics.**

**And, of course, I love you all so much!**

**Chapter 22-**

I ran out of Edward's house, trying to hold in the cries that were soon to escape my lips.

I felt miserable. And pathetic. I can't believe it took this long for realization to hit me.

It wasn't until I got down Edward's steps and to the sidewalk did I notice that I had no ride home and I was still wearing Edward's shirt. His shirt that contained his heavenly smell and-

Ugh.

I stood there for a moment, debating with myself on whether it would be stupid to go back in and demand a ride home after what I'd just told him.

Well, I didn't really have a choice. And I kind of needed my shirt back…

I hesitantly walked to the front door, briefly wondering why no one else was home besides him. There must have been, he even snuck me in his house. No time to think about that now.

I jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked.

_Darn it!_

It must have been locked before I closed it.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

I took a deep breath when I heard the door open but looked up to see someone who…wasn't Edward. It was Emmett.

"Oh. Hi Emmett. I didn't know you were here." I said, crossing my arms over Edward's button up, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey. Uh-Bella right?" he said unsurely.

"Yea."

"Oh, cool," he paused. "So, um, did you need anything?" he said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, I kind of forgot to tell Edward something. Is it alright if I go tell him…?" I said, looking over his shoulder.

"Yea, sure." He said, but looked at Edward's shirt and squinted. "Is that Edwards?"

"No." I answered too quickly. He seemed unconvinced but moved out of my way to let me in. "Thanks."

I quietly went up the stairs and made my way to Edward's room. The door was partially opened so I just let myself in, finding no one in there.

_Just_ what I needed. My luck seriously couldn't get any worse.

I quickly changed in Edward's room-into my own shirt-then made my way out, deciding that I'd just have to walk home.

But Edward was there, leaning against the doorway-it seems that this was the only spot he could block me from.

"Emmett said you forgot to tell me something…" Edward said in a soothing voice.

I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to address him. First, I forgave him for his heartless words, and then an unfamiliar anger lit up inside me that caused me to flip out on him.

I just decided to be neutral.

"I need a ride home." I said in monotone.

Edward looked a bit shocked at first, but composed his expression. "Certainly."

This was going to be awkward. I could just tell. Edward was an expert at these car rides.

I followed him down the stairs and into his Volvo, but he didn't stick the key in the ignition. He just stared at me.

"Edward," I began, "if you forgot how to start a car, you just-"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, then sighed-not appreciating my sarcastic attitude. "I understand that you feel guilty for cheating on Jacob but," he shook his head, "why are you mad at _me_?" It was so sad how truly confused he was.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed mockingly, "I don't have to explain myself." I looked out the window and waited for him to start the car.

"No, you _do_," he said sharply. "I can't keep up with your mood swings, Bella. If you're not going to tell me, then I'm not going to sit here-trying to figure it out myself."

I looked at him and scowled. "I don't want to be one of them, Edward." I paused. "I heard what you said to Tanya. You said that I don't even mean anything." I tore my gaze away from him, afraid that my eyes were tearing.

I heard Edward let out a giggle but still wasn't able to face him. "That's what you're mad about?" He said, less tightness in his voice. "I was surprised Tanya believed me, but you believed me as well? I'm shocked that you took it so seriously." I could feel his eyes on me. "I just told her that so she wouldn't tell anyone. Guess she didn't believe me…" he trailed off.

I actually felt a little stupid, thinking back to it.

"How do I know you're not just lying to me now?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not, trust me," he looked at me sincerely.

"Ugh," I sighed. "Edward, this changes things. We can't keep doing this. I'm serious this time."

His expression was puzzled. "But Jake found out. Doesn't that make things easier for you?"

"Not really," I paused. "I need to take a break from all the drama, and…boys." It felt weird for me to say it considering I never had a boyfriend, let alone two.

"Fine," Edward sighed then turned on the engine finally, "I guess I can respect your wishes."

--

**A/N-I was going to add Bella's encounter with Jacob in this chapter, but that would've taken longer and here's something for you guys to hang on to. I might post the next chapter later, depending on what shows are on tonight. I meann what homework I have…**

**Hehe.**

**Reviews are like snowflakes on Christmas morning. I was going to say presents but I get happier when I see snow on Christmas-it just puts you in the mood! For Christmas that is…Haha. Yes I have a dirty mind…people tell me all the time.**

**Don't think any worse of me please!**

**Love you guys!**

**BTW-more reviewsfaster chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**That chapter was a tad boring actually. But this one is better and the one after that is even better!**

**And what's this talk that Bella should stay with Jacob? She's a dirty whore! Haha, kidding.**

**Well, you have to read to see what happens. Hehe.**

**Btw. I probably won't be giving any personal notes in my author's notes because I just noticed that other people will feel left out.**

**If possible, I will try to answer most of your questions by giving a review reply. Soo if you don't have an account, get one! Lol**

**And sorry this chapter came a little late. I had like a total of five tests within the past two or three days plus I'm incredibly sick! Grr. It's annoying.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23-**

After the incredibly long and awkward drive home with Edward, I nearly sprinted in my house-managing to fall twice, scraping my knee and forearm-and got dressed to go down to Jacob's house.

I would've taken a shower to at least get Edward's smell off me but I…had no time.

My hands were shaking constantly that I had trouble sticking the keys into the ignition. Finally being able to start my car, I made my way to Jake's.

The drive there was probably one of the longest rides I spent in my truck. This gave me time to think over and predict what Jake's reactions might be. Would he not want to speak with me? Would he hit Edward? Would he hit _me_?

The possibilities were endless. And I was getting closer to his house.

I pushed on the gas a little harder when the light ahead of me turned yellow.

Stupid truck. It never did any good for me.

I arrived at Jacob's house, my breathing a bit amplified.

As much as I was anticipating this moment, I slowly got out of my car and made my way to the front door.

I knocked on the door quietly, not really wanting anyone to answer.

But someone did. Just not Jacob. Someone in a wheelchair. Someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Bella Swan?" Said the man in the wheelchair.

"Yes…" I replied uncertainly.

"You've grown into a wonderful young lady." The man spoke again but I looked at him confused. "I'm Billy Black, a friend of Charlie's." He stuck out his hand to shake it.

"Oh, right," I said, shaking his clammy hand. "Is it alright if I talk to Jake?"

"Yeah, sure. He's in his room. It's upstairs, the first left." He said although I already knew where it was.

"Thanks Billy." I said.

He backed up his wheelchair so I could go past him and I felt a bit awkward just leaving him there.

Oh well.

I went upstairs and stood in front of Jake's door, thinking for a second. I took a deep breath for the millionth time today and was ready to accept the worst.

Suddenly, Jake's door opened and he was standing in front of me.

"Oh," he gasped. "Bel-"

"Wait, Jake," I interrupted. "Before you say anything, hear me out first-please." I begged.

He looked at me unsurely but pulled me in-shutting the door behind us-and led us to his bed.

"Okay," I breathed. Here we go. "Jake, I never wanted to hurt you. And if I did, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Bella, what are you-"

"Jake please! I'm being serious." I paused, waiting for him to respond but he just stared at me, with squinting eyes. "Anyway," I continued, "Before we were going out, I was sort of interested in someone else. But I didn't really know it myself. And when I met you, things changed-but not entirely. I still had feelings for…that someone else," I hesitated, not knowing if he knew who it was yet, "and I couldn't help my feelings for him. I care about you Jacob, but…I care for Edward more." I slipped out his name by accident but figured that he was going to know sooner or later.

Jacob just stared at me with an unreadable expression and his mouth half open.

"Jake…" I asked, not sure if he was listening to me.

He snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times. "Did you…did you _cheat _on me?" He looked shocked and disgusted at the same time.

My eyes widened a bit and I stayed silent. Didn't he know this already?

"Did you?" He said, his voice only a bit louder-but it still made me flinch.

I looked down; concentrating on the few split ends I had in my hair. "Yes," I said quietly and bit my lip.

"With Edward…" Jake said to himself, looking to the left of him and shaking his head. "I shoulda known."

"Jake I…" I stopped. What would I say? Saying sorry is too overrated. It wouldn't be enough for the damage I've caused.

Jake sighed and I looked up to see his face strained. "Bella," he said harshly which felt like pins to my heart, "I think you should leave." He turned to look at me. His eyes were filled with rage and disappointment. I knew he was holding feelings inside, but decided that he might need some time.

Sadness washed over me but I got up without a word and quickly left Jake's room.

I made my way downstairs as fast as I can. Billy was watching the news on television but still managed to say goodbye to me. "You take care Bella. Tell Charlie I said hi."

I didn't answer him and nearly ran to my truck.

I wasn't going to cry. I didn't even feel the crying coming on. I deserved this. If I were to cry right now, I would be selfish. I am selfish. I cheated on Jacob. There was no excuse for my behavior.

I drove home, not crying and not expecting to cry. Just think. I had a lot to think about. When I arrived home, I was thinking. When I told Charlie about Billy, I was still thinking. And when I made up an excuse to why I was over there, I hadn't stopped thinking.

Then it hit me.

Alice told Jacob. Well, that's what Edward told me…_Edward_.

What a liar!

I should've known he would pull something like this. Oh, was he going to be in trouble…

My evidence should be correct just in case.

I quickly made my way to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Alice's number.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Alice speaking." She said cheerfully.

"Alice, its me-Bella."

"Oh," he voice dropped a bit, "hi Bella…"

I didn't care for her change in tone and wanted to get right to the point. "Did you tell Jacob I was cheating on him?"

She gasped into the receiver, probably shocked at how straightforward I was. "No Bella. Of course I didn't. What kind of a friend do you think I am?"

"Then why did you tell Edward that you told Jake?" I asked, just making sure.

"I didn't say that to him," she replied, confused. "I said that you _should_ tell him or I was going to do it. But I was kidding. Maybe he misunderstood…"

"Oh." Well, guess I can't blame anyone but myself now. "Uhm. Well, sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow. I said mechanically.

"But, you know that threat wasn't true right? I wouldn't tell Jacob. If I did, he would've known like…a month ago." Alice said, not ready to get off the phone yet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella," she sighed, "do you seriously think I wouldn't find out? I know like, everything that happens in this town. Your little affair was one of my top stories. Congrats!" She squeaked.

Top stories? That just puts the cherry on top of my day.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"Because things are more fun when nobody knows but you…and Edward too I guess." She sounded uncomfortable.

"Sorry for hooking up with your cousin…" I said, making this more awkward.

"It's okay," she giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I repeated.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said then hung up.

I'm not sure why I was mad that Edward misunderstood. I mean, I had to tell Jake sooner or later right?

What if Edward didn't tell me that? Would I still tell Jake…?

--

The next morning I woke up, feeling like the most miserable person in the world. I knew what had happened the previous day was real and certainly not a dream.

I was just going to have to suck it up. I dressed and ate quickly that I nearly threw up from how fast I was chugging my milk.

I was anxious. I just wanted this week-or at least this day-to be over.

When I arrived to school there was a circle of people forming in the parking lot. I parked quickly and got out of my truck, hoping no one got hurt.

I was only a few feet away from the mob of people when Mike Newton almost ran into me.

"_Bella_!" he paused to catch his breath.

"What is it Mike?" I asked, concerned and looking over at the crowd again.

"There's a," breathe, "fight going on."

"Between who?" I pressed.

"Edward and Jake."

--

**A/N-Looks like someone got mad…**

**Haha. Well tomorrow-or today considering its 2am-is Sunday and I have no work but I do have a lot of homework so I'll try and get another chapter in!**

**Oh man I'm beat! I'll be heading to bed. I'll be dreaming of…more than 30 reviews!**

**Hopefully my dreams will come true! **

**They usually never do. (That rhymed)**

**Tata everyone. I adore you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOah I did get 30 reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**And I've been feeling a lott better but mono is going around in my school so hopefully I don't get that!**

**Okay, so this is the one and only chapter where point of views are changing. This one is in Mike's POV. Don't panic, it's only for one chapter. This is just so you can see how the fight really went down. This backs up into the morning when Mike first saw the fight.**

**It will switch to Bella's POV halfway through the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24-**

_**MPOV**_

I was exhausted. I barely got any sleep last night due to Jessica keeping me up on the phone until twelve thirty. She was so obnoxious and that _voice_. Ugh! I was nearly tempted to hang up on her about twenty three times but thought better of it. I had to stay with her in order to make Bella jealous. She was always with Jacob so she never really looked over at me; I'm guessing she probably just didn't want him to notice.

But there were days where I caught her looking at me. Well mostly when I was talking to Edward, but she still was. She totally wants me. And I know she's dying of jealousy on the inside. I just have to get her away from-

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about?" An angry voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to my right to see Cullen getting closer to Jake a few feet away from me in the parking lot.

I inched my way closer, sensing there was a fight. This was big for our school; this was probably the most excitement we'd have in a long time.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Jacob was towering over Edward but they looked equally destructible.

"I don't have time for your games, Black." Edward said, walking away.

_No!_ And people were just beginning to surround them, getting as keyed up as I was.

"Bella told me everything. You'll always be the same Edward." Jacob spat, his upper lip seething.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and stayed that way for a few moments. Jacob made his way closer to him, now only half a foot apart.

"A dirty, little _player_." Jake said slowly but harshly.

With this, Edward turned around at an inhuman speed, his fist moving at the same distance. His knuckles smashed into Jake's temple, but only enough to knock him back a few feet.

Edward laughed evilly. "No _wonder _she cheated on you."

Jake was coming at Edward as he was talking and socked him right in the eye.

A large red object was filling my peripheral vision and I looked to my left to see Bella's truck pulling in.

This is my chance.

_Crack!_

I glanced over to see Jake holding onto his nose that was gushing blood.

Ouch. That shouldn't feel too good.

I decided to make my escape and shoved through the people so I can be the first one to tell Bella.

She got out of her truck and was so engrossed on the image of the mob of people that she didn't even notice me making my way towards her.

"Bella!" I yelled and finally caught up with her, leaning over to catch my breath.

Her head snapped in my direction and she was a bit startled. "What is it Mike?"

Ah, I loved the way my name slipped out of her lips so easily.

"There's a…fight going on." I paused, still breathing hard.

"Between who?" She seemed anxious, as if she knew who was fighting and why but she didn't want to believe it.

"Edward and Jake."

--

_**BPOV**_

_No!_ I should've known this was going to happen!

"Oh my…" I began to feel a bit dizzy then started pacing towards the crowd-not running, knowing if I fell; it would just take me longer.

Someone grabbed my arm and I turned over to grimace at Mike. What was he doing?

"Wait, Bella," he said desperation filling his tone.

"What's going on?" Jessica said, approaching us. But by the way she was looking at us warily; it didn't look like she was talking about the fight.

What _was_ going on?

"Jessica…I don't think it's working out between us." Mike said gently, letting go of my arm.

Since when were they going out…?

I took this opportunity to flee from a situation that I had no space for.

I finally made it to the scene, pushing through the eager people.

My first sight was-blood. This wasn't necessarily good for my stomach at such an early time in the day. It was coming from Jake's nose. Holding him back, were three boys who I didn't recognize. Jake was fighting back, looking as if he might break out of their grasp. I looked across from him and saw Edward's eye that seemed to be the reddest part of his face-other than the rest that was burning with fury.

Emmett and Jasper were holding him back-although Emmett was big enough to take him alone.

My heart blazed with guilt.

"Just one more hit!" Jake pleaded to one of the guys who was clutching both his hands-hand cuff style.

"No way dude. You need to chill." The boy said. With this, Jake calmed down a bit.

I sighed when I saw Mr. Chatman's-the principal-large body immerse into the circle with an irritated gaze.

Edward stopped struggling and everyone was still.

"Both of you in my office." Mr. Chatman said, looking at Edward and Jake who just stood there. "NOW!"

And it was all because of me.  
--

**A/N-Remember, no more point of views change. Sorry if you like it but I don't feel comfortable with it. I stay in the safe zone-a.k.a. Bella's POV. Haha.**

**Btw. I have 4 more ideas for new stories. I might be starting some of them soon. Not all at the same time but I'll start. Yay four! I'm so excited to write them! They're excellent ideas in my opinion. You guys will most likely enjoy them if you like my taste in stories.**

**In my dream, I saw Edward. And right next to him was the image of thousands of people reviewing my story.**

**Haha. –Randomness-is my middle name.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello.**

**Sorry that some of you didn't like the fight scene. I'm not good with those things :(**

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Chapter 25-**

Here I was, in Biology, staring off into space wondering where my life had gone.

I was a complete and total _mess_. Nothing had gone right within the past week or so and I wasn't used to this much drama at one time.

What was even worse was that I was wondering where Edward was. And Jacob…but Edward more. Only because right now many of my questions would've been answered.

Neither of them was in lunch today.

Where could they be?

They couldn't have gone home. Could they? Were they allowed?

I barely knew what the punishments were for my old school, let alone here.

My stomach was acting up and I figured it was because I didn't have an appetite about an hour ago so I skipped lunch.

I figured Alice would sneak me some crackers at the nurse's office and I would do anything to get out of this forsaken room-well at least it was without Edward.

I raised my hand anxiously, trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Bella?" he seemed eager, as if he asked a question and I was finally participating. But I wasn't paying attention, so I wouldn't know.  
"Can I get a drink of water?" I decided not to use the nurse excuse since I had many times in the past.

"Write out a pass," he said disappointingly.

I did that and he signed it with a scribble.

On my way to the nurse's office I happen to step in someone's gum. I examined the bottom of my shoe and it still looked wet-fresh. I growled in response, getting annoyed at the sound that came with each step I took.

When I finally got to my destination, my first sight was the new poster that had me hung up opposite from the doorway.

On the poster was a picture of purple feet with periwinkle nail polish on the tiny toes. You could see a body bag just above the person's ankles. On it said-"Just because you have a problem, doesn't mean you have to endanger the life of others. Don't drink and drive." **(A/N-I just made that up. Haha.)**

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice to my left and looked over to see three people-Alice had been the one who called me and she was sitting in between Edward and Jake-who shot their head up the same time I looked over.

I immediately regretted coming here. I was just making all the wrong decisions lately.

"Bella…" Alice repeated again, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered abruptly, "why do you ask?"

"Well…you are at the nurse's office." She stared at me like I was mentally ill.

"Oh, I knew that." I paused. "I'm kinda hungry actually." I mumbled.

"I'll get you some pretzels! You can sit in my seat." I widened my eyes at Alice but she didn't seem to get the hint.

I'd rather sit on the floor then sit in between them.

I slowly made my way towards the chair that was beckoning me. Edward and Jake were watching my every move. I sat down but from my peripheral vision I could see Edward leaning his ice pack against his eye and Jake was just playing with a scab on his knee-which made me flinch.

"So…" I said awkwardly to no one in particular. Jake's head tilted in my direction but Edward remained still. "What happens to you guys now?" I asked, unable to resist the curiosity building inside me.

I looked at Jake who was just gazing at me questionably. I'm guessing he wasn't ready to speak with me yet. I knew that it was over, he made that clear the last time I spoke to him. But he wouldn't even talk to me-which made me feel even worse about what I've done.

"We either choose to be suspended for two weeks," I looked to my left to see Edward speaking, "which would be bad for out college applications or help decorate the Halloween Dance, work there, and make a public apology to the entire school saying were sorry for the 'disruption.'" Edward finished then let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Did you guys choose what you're going to do?" I asked, but still looked at Edward-afraid to see Jake's expression.

"Well,_ I'm_ staying in school. If my mom found out that I'd have to be out for two weeks, she'd flip. So I guess I'm helping with that Halloween Dance. But it's not for like another three weeks." He paused to look at me for the first time and take his ice packet off. His eye was swelling up a bit, a bit of blue surrounding his almond green shaped eye. The corner of his mouth twitched upward when he saw my expression. "I don't know about your boyfriend though." He had such a confident look on his face and I wanted to slap it right off of him.

I leaned back and saw that Jake was tightening his grip on the handle of the chair which scared me a bit. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Alice came in-breaking the awkwardness-with a napkin full of pretzels.

"What took you so long?" I asked, a little peeved that I didn't get to hear Jake's answer.

"I…couldn't find them," she said with a smile.

I snatched the pretzels from her hand and began nibbling on them mindlessly.

"Can I have one?" I looked up to see Jake sticking his hand out. But his face was expressionless.

"Sure," I grabbed three and placed it gently in his hands. His eyes met mine but he just stuck all three in his mouth without a word.

"To answer your question," Jake began, looking in front of him-pretzels already digesting, "I've decided to stay home for two weeks." He hesitated. "It'll be better to take some time off from a few _people_ in this school." His eyes met mine accusingly-burning wholes right through my orbs, right through me.

--

**A/N-This was an awkward and blahh chapter. Good thing it's out of the way. I like next chapter actually.**

**I'll try to write it today but I'm not sure because of work. I should just quit and sit on my computer for the rest of my life…occasionally attending school. Haha. I WISH.**

**Reviews are enthralling.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Again, sorry if I can't please everyone. But that's just the way the cookie crumbles.**

**I know I said that before but it's one of my favorite phrases as well as "Sweet deal"**

**Haha. Here we go…**

**I might not put an author's note at the ending of this so I don't ruin it. But I'll say now to please review. Thanks!**

**And the beginning of this chapter kind of reminds me of "The Ring" Does anyone else agree?**

**Chapter 26-**

Seven days. Seven days since the fight. Seven days since my life started going downhill. Yes, _started_.

Everything bad that could happen-happened.

Now that Mike and Jessica 'weren't going out anymore' apparently, Mike wouldn't leave me alone. Because of that, Jessica was constantly bombarding me with endless questions that _I_ couldn't even answer.

There were now _three_ pieces of gum that were stuck under the _same_ shoe. But by the time I got home and tried to scrape it off, it sunk into the crests.

Edward and I were on confusing terms. We said hi to each other in Biology but that's it. Everything was…awkward between us. Which is weird since Edward is always so laid back.

Jake hasn't answered any of my phone calls. And when I tried to go to his house Billy said he was being 'punished' for his suspension and couldn't have any friends over or speak with them. Like I would believe that.

Now I was in Biology class, dozing off again. Sulking. Pretty much being as miserable as I could.

This went on until the last second of the class. I didn't even notice that class was ending until the bell rang. Therefore, I was one of the last ones to exit.

"Bella," a familiar voice made me jump a little. "Jeez, were you sleep walking?"

I turned to glare at Edward but quickly composed myself. "No," I sighed, "just having a bad…week."

Edward's eyes filled with concern for a brief moment but then flashed his sparkling teeth. "Guess you're not used to so much drama."

"Nope." I frowned then began to make my way to my next class.

A hand gripped my forearm and pulled me back. "Wait, I was going to ask you something." Edward said.

"Edward, if you're going to ask me out, I'm not interested." I didn't want to be mean but I'm sure he, out of everyone, can understand.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask you out." He paused, waiting for me to respond. But, when I didn't he began fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket-making everything awkward again. "So, I was wondering if…you could tutor me."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I've kinda been…_distracted_ in Bio and I need to catch up on what we're learning. Half the time I have no idea what Mr. Smith is talking about."

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward."

"Why not…?" He partially sounded like he knew the answer to his own question.

"Well…everything that happened with Jacob…" I let his name hang there for a few moments.

"Bella," Edward finally said, "I just need some help with my school work. I don't see the harm in that."

"When?" I asked quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"How about…tomorrow after school at my house?"

"How about…_today _after school at _my_ house?" I said.

He raised one eyebrow, looking impressed and a bit surprised. "Sounds like a plan."

Awkward silence.

"So, you wanna just get a ride with me?" I asked.

"Uh…sure I guess. I'll tell Alice to drive herself home instead of Jasper taking her."

"Okay, well meet me at my truck after school." I finished.

"Got it."

--

I was leaning against the driver's seat of my Chevy after school, waiting for Edward to meet me here.

I didn't even feel anxious anymore. It was like I had no emotion. After I hurt Jake, it was like nothing mattered anymore.

"If you want me to pick the lock open, it would probably only damage your car more." I turned to see Edward waiting for me to unlock the door on the passenger side.

I sighed and let him in.

I backed out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So before we begin, what do you need help with?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Hmm…well everything we've been learning within the past few days." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh," I sighed. This was going to take a while.

--

We arrived at my house and Charlie's cruiser wasn't here so I assumed he was still at work.

I opened the door quietly and gestured Edward to follow me to the living room.

"Can I see your room?" Edward asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"No." I replied curtly.

He smiled. "Why not? Afraid we're gonna get carried away?"

"You sicken me."

"Come on Bella. I thought we were on good terms."

"You're not seeing my room. Now shut up and open up to the section we're on." I said professionally.

He opened the text book looking fifty pages ahead.

I sighed and grabbed the book from him, opening to the right section and began reading.

"Chromosomes are ordered structures of DNA and proteins that are found in cells. A chromosome is a blah blah basic stuff that you should know…" I skimmed around looking for something that would be on a test. "Ah. Human cells have 23 pairs of linear nuclear chromosomes, giving a total of 46 per cell."

I looked over at Edward to see him staring at me, his mouth slightly open. Was he…_drooling_?

"Edward." I said which broke him out of his stance, making him jump a bit. "I don't see the hard part in this."

"Yup. Seems pretty good to me." He said confidently. "You're doing great."

"Okay," I paused, "then how many pairs of chromosomes do humans have?"

He widened his eyes, not expecting me to quiz him so fast. "23."

I frowned a bit, not thinking that he was paying attention.

"What's a plasmid?" I asked.

"A small chromosome," he answered quickly.

"Where are they found?"

"Chloroplasts and mitochondria."

"Liar!" I yelled.

"What? I was wrong?" His eyebrows crinkled together.

"No, you were right. That's just it. You don't need my help." I was becoming angrier when I realized that I fell for his swindle.

His lip was twitching and he was trying to fight the smile forming on his face.

"_Well_?" I pushed.

"Okay, fine," he chuckled, "I don't need help." He paused to stare at me but continued when my expression didn't change. "I miss you Bella."

His expression became serious and genuine.

"Well, that's just too bad." I looked down and concentrated on the double helix in the text book.

"Bella," Edward sighed and placed his left hand on my knee which made me jerk my head up. "I'm serious. You mean a lot to me."

I just stared at him, not quite sure what to say.

I guess he took this as the opportunity to kiss me since he began leaning in. I didn't want to pull back, so I didn't. His lips stopped just millimeters away from mine.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered and I quickly pressed my lips against his-unable to resist something so delectable.

He slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I heard the text book fall to the floor which made me jump a little and this gave Edward a chance to comment.

He flashed his adorable criminal smile. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

--

**A/N-I see that some of you are having difficulties reading this chapter-as in it's not showing up-if so, please email me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**La la la love the reviews.**

**Always amazing.**

**It's been taking me a little longer to update, I know. But I really try to fit everything in and update my other stories as well.**

**Andd here we go…**

**Chapter 27-**

"This is wrong," I mumbled to Edward's chest.

I was still 'tutoring' him while he lay across my couch and I rested on top of him, my stomach against his.

"You always seem to find being with me wrong. May I ask what your reason is this time?" He said while running his fingers through my hair with one hand and gently massaging my lower back with his other.

"Well, I just got out of a relationship because I cheated on Jacob with you and here I am-with you _again_." I sighed and propped my elbow on Edward's chest so I could face him while jutting out my lower lip.

Edward's nose flared at the mention of Jake's name but he remained calm. "I think he deserves it." He bent down a little and kissed my still pouted lip gently.

"I think you're jealous," I said in a accusing but teasing tone.

Edward crinkled his eyebrows in apparent confusion. "Jealous of what? He's the one sitting at home drowning in sorrow because his girlfriend cheated on him." He let out a hard laugh and shook his head.

I immediately sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Ugh. I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve anyone or anything. I should be the one drowning in sorrow."

Edward sighed and sat up straight as well, sitting beside me. He put one arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. You're not a bad person for wanted to be with someone else. What can I say? I'm irresistible." He flashed a toothy grin and raised one eyebrow.

"You're a jerk." I couldn't help myself from letting out a small giggle.

Edward just chuckled and leaning down to kiss me anxiously. With the scent of his breath and the feel of his luscious lips, it was still hard not to get carried away.

He pulled back gently and kiss along my jaw to just beneath my earlobe. "Bella," he whispered. I couldn't answer. I was truly intoxicated by his presence. "Bella," he repeated-his voice still low.

"Yes," I managed to groan out.

He hesitated and let his lips linger on and around my ear. "I love you."

--

**A/N-Please don't shoot me! I know most of you are like WHAT this is so short and she hasn't updated for like a WEEK. But it was the perfect moment and time and if you've noticed, Edward or Bella haven't actually said that they 'love' each other. Yay it only took 27 chapters! As you can see, I don't like to rush things.**

**I'm so very sorry if this is short for you guys. Let's call it a half chappy but I'm still considering it as chapter 27 since you don't get confused in the scrolly chapter thingy majig.**

**I will understand if you all decide to rebel and not review.**

**I still love you all! Doesn't that count for anything?**

**Ohh please go read my new stoires Invisible and Nothing more! :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay. I got lots of reviews this time!**

**Okay I see most of you got…pissed. I deserve it!**

**Haha. Oh and glad some of you read 'Invisible'**

**I have a feeling that it's going to be a great story!**

**Next chapter!**

**Chapter 28-**

_What_. "You…uh y-you what?" I stuttered, my mouth still half open.

Edward pulled back to look at me abruptly. "I said…could you tie my shoe…" He coughed and shook his head a bit-almost like someone disrupted him while he was daydreaming.

Okay…I was losing my mind. But I looked down at his shoe anyway-and I'm not sure why. I wasn't even quite sure where I was. "You're shoe is tied Edward-both of them," I said, not yet convinced if those words came out of my own mouth.

"My what?" He looked up at me as if I interrupted him from some bottomless thought.

"You're shoes…both of them are tied." I noticed how stupid I sounded.

"Oh." He hesitated, thinking for a moment. "Right. Listen Bella, I uh-gotta go…do some Science homework." He got up and stuffed his book bag with his books clumsily and dropped his notebook-twice.

"But we don't have any Science homework." I said, snapping back into the present.

He slapped his palm against his forehead. "I mean Math." He paused to sigh and sling his book bag over his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and pecked my lips quickly then rushed out the door without another word.

"Bye…" I muttered, feeling like a perplexed idiot.

Wow. That was...weird. And awkward. I wasn't fairly certain on what just happened. What were we talking about again?

Oh yea.

Shoes.

--

I woke up the next morning a bit lightheaded. I was still baffled from last night and no matter how many times I told myself that he said it, I know he didn't.

No, that's not true. I know he said it. Why would he tell me to tie his shoe? Did he become brain damaged all of a sudden?

I mean, I _think_ he said it. Unless I was so deranged by his company that I was simply imagining it-which was a probable leeway.

Why was _I_ acting dumb for the past twelve hours? I knew he said it. But why did he cover it up? Did it slip out? Why am I asking myself questions?

I was beyond doubt that I was going mad.

--

After arriving at school, I got out of my truck to see Edward leaning against his Volvo-watching me.

I figured since he already saw me then it would be rude not to go and say…hi?

I made my way over there with my chin attached to my neck and approached Edward uneasily. "Hi," I muttered, peeking at his expression which was neutral but seemed to be more relaxed than when I'd last seen him.

"Hey," he broke out in an easy smile and outstretched his arms for a hug.

I accepted the offer but it was very…stiff. I'm pretty sure this is how it feels when guys hug other guys. They sling both arms over but lightly tap them on the back, then back away-very similar to this embrace.

"Well," I nodded my head, "I have to get to class…"

"Yea," Edward answered quickly. "I'll-uh see you later."

I gave a brief smile, my lips tight and walked away-feeling his eyes on my back.

Okay. Something is definitely wrong-and it's not just me. But I was going to find out.

--

By the time I was walking to lunch, I got all types of looks from people. About a quarter of the girls in each of my classes was giving me filthy expressions and…offended ones? And most of the males were looking at me taken aback and overcome. I remember one face in particular that surprised me. Lauren. Every time she would look at me she would crack up or look at me like I was pathetic.

_Ha_. I didn't know anyone more wretched than her.

Was there something in my teeth?

I stopped off at the bathroom really quick just to make sure and to see if I forgot something-like shoes…

"Oh!" I heard someone yell in astonishment, getting out of the bathroom stall.

It was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said a bit embarrassed since my teeth were inches away from the mirror.

"Bella! Thank Goodness I found you!" Her smile faded and she came closer. "There's a…rumor going around. But I'm sure you know what it's about…"

"Rumor? What rumor?" I asked, leaning in-although it was almost certainly better that I _didn't_ know.

--

**A/N-Not as long as most of my chapters. But I rewrote this chapter like three times. Haha. Ohh and sorry about the cliffy. I know how much you guys LOVE those. Mwhahahaha.**

**And please try not to guess. Because if you do, then I most likely will have to change it and that'll mess up the whole story line! I just like my stories being a mystery. That's why, if you noticed, ****none ****of my stories are in Edward's point of view because there's still the secrecy behind his feelings and the exhilaration in the story!**

**Weee!**

**I'm deranged.**

**Reviews are like sunny Saturday mornings without having to work eight and a half hours and perhaps going for a bike ride.**

**Yes I work for that long! Poor me. Poor Paulina. Everyone pity her and review her story because you love her so much and because you think she's crazy since she speaks in third person.**

**Love you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Grr what'd I say about guessing!**

**Either some people don't read the authors note because I talk so much orr they simply couldn't resist. Well I still won't let anything mess up my plot. Teehee.**

**Grr and sorry this took so long I also rewrote this chapter a few times and I had major writers block. I knew what was going to happen but I had trouble describing certain situations.**

**Back to the rumor.**

**Chapter 29-**

I was staring at Alice incredulously waiting for her to spit out whatever she was about to say. By the looks I was getting from some people today, I was guessing that the rumor was about me.

"Mayyybe I shouldn't-"

"Alice!" I interrupted, getting easily frustrated at her slow speech "No. Tell me."

"Well it's just a rumor, who believes rumors?" She laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"Now."

"Okay, fine," she spat-and it surprised me at how fast her tone and expression changed, almost as if it wasn't real. "Everyone thinks you and Edward slept together. I wouldn't be surprised…_whore_." Her eyes narrowed and she nearly burned me at how intense her stare was.

I shook my head violently, getting dizzy easily. "But I didn't!" I stomped on my right foot like a stubborn five year old.

What was I doing…?

"Well you cheated on Jake. Most of us expected this from you." She looked at me disgustingly and shook her head in disappointment. "You just never learn."

"I didn't do it! No!" I was screaming and my shoulders started to hurt.

"Bella," Alice snapped mockingly, "Bella!" Her expression became worried and she sounded a tad bit concerned.

"Bella!" But this time, it wasn't Alice. It was…Jessica?

"What?" My head shot up and I looked at my surroundings-momentarily unsure of where I was. It was Math class.

"You fell asleep and you wouldn't shut up!" Jessica said-her eyes wide in shock that someone was actually capable of talking in their sleep-and let go of my shoulders.

"I did?" I blinked a few times since my vision was a bit blurry. "How long?"

"Like…ten minutes." Jessica replied, looking back at half the class who was staring at me in amusement.

A small blush creeping on my cheeks, I looked back down at the few short lines of equations I wrote down-trying to make sense of the dream and also why I fell asleep in the middle of note-taking.

I vaguely remembered looking at the clock before I fell asleep last night but the last time I did it said…1:23.

I was starting to think that my random dream meant something. Was it simply because I was afraid that Tanya's encounter would be passed down to the entire school…although she didn't even go here? Possibly…but that was long ago.

Just when I thought I was starting to accept Jake's rejections…it was creeping back up on me-in the middle of class nonetheless. This guilt was going to drive me insane.

And I had to do something about it.

--

On my way to lunch I looked around warily to see if anyone was glaring at me. I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming this time. Everyone seemed to be normal and in place in the cafeteria but I saw Edward on the far side of my lunch table, avoiding everyone else and…watching me.

I watched him as I made my way over there and he looked a bit uneasy-not so different from this morning which made my heart sink. I don't think I could take anymore of the awkwardness.

"Why don't you sit with me?" Edward's voice said, smooth and relaxing. He flashed his signature smirk but it didn't touch his confused eyes.

I laughed half heartedly and took my seat across from him.

We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of minutes, none of us bothering to do what people usually do at lunch-eat and talk.

"Do you know when Jake is supposed to come back from school?" I blurted, unable to contain my curiosity.

Edward looked dumbstruck for a second-finally showing a different emotion, other than confusion. "Well the suspension was for two weeks," he mumbled.

"Oh," I nodded, looking at the sticky tile.

Edward was growing uncomfortable across from me, running his fingers through his hair constantly until he finally spoke. "Why?" he asked, offensively.

"Well," I hesitated, wondering how I was going to explain this to Edward. "That's not really any of your business…" I trailed off sheepishly, biting my lip.

"I think it's my business if my girlfriend is talking to other guys," Edward replied, angered at my response.

The giddy feeling inside me was out of my control, and so was the smile that appeared on my face. "Girlfriend?" I questioned happily.

Although I had a boyfriend before, it didn't feel as good. Knowing that Edward considered me as his girlfriend made me feel…special-as lame as that sounded.

I sighed at the thought.

Edward Cullen was my boyfriend.

--

_Okay, here I go._

_I can do this._

_Just take a deep breath._

I tried to calm myself before confronting Jake about a week after Edward declared me as his girlfriend. The awkwardness between us has dozed down a bit-Edward had been busy decorating for the Halloween dance which happened to be in two days.

But I couldn't think of that right now.

It was after school and Jake was talking to Mike Newton by his motorcycle-looking eager to get home.

Especially when he saw me.

I was only a few feet away from him-within hearing distance.

"Uh…I gotta get going, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said quickly before hopping on his motorcycle and starting it up.

But he was too late. "Jake! Wait!" I screamed over the motor and tugged on his over muscled forearm.

His jaw tightened and he turned off his motorcycle to turn and glare at me. "What do you want?" He spat. "Are you here to apologize? Do you feel bad, Bella? It didn't look like it lunch."

I would've figured he saw Edward and me sitting together…and pretty much everyone knew we were together. "I deserve that." I chewed on the inside of my mouth, hoping it would bleed-anything to distract me from the tears spilling out.

"_Yea_, you do." He turned to look away-as if he couldn't stand the sight of my face anymore. "I know you sorry Bella, but that's not gonna cut it this time."

My bottom lip was quivering slightly and I knew if I said anything, if I let anything escape the force of my sobs that my lips were holding in-I would lose it.

Jake looked back at me, his eyes filling with concern for a moment. I took a few deep breaths and made sure my voice didn't crack when I spoke.

Instead, I draped my arms over his massive shoulders, attempting to hug him.

I felt him sigh under me, and I'm pretty sure it was his hand that touched the side of my waist, but let go immediately.

Jake sighed again and nuzzled his mouth on the alcove of my collarbone. "I don't hate you Bella." Jake said as I pulled away at a snail's pace. "But what you did was stupid, _really_ stupid. Unforgivable." It looked like he wanted to sound angry, but he didn't-well less than before.

"It was," I looked down at the concrete, not being able to find other words.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Jake whispered, sounding defeated and worn out. I felt the need to hug him again but resisted.

My head shot up from the ground, an idea occurring to me. "Come to the dance with me," I smiled watching Jake's expression transform.

"The dance?"

"Yea! It'll be a great."

"What about Edward?" Jake spat his name and I suppressed the urge to giggle.

"He has to work there-you know, for his punishment," I shrugged.

"Oh," Jake's face fell, probably saddened by the fact that his rival was going to still be there. "I don't know Bella."

"Please Jake. Consider it as me making it up to you…even though it would take a lot more to gain your forgiveness." I frowned.

Jake raised his eyebrow; something seemed to occur to him. "Are you sure Edward's going to be there?"

"Yeaa, I'm pretty sure he has to be there…" I trailed off wondering where he was going with this.

He looked pleased and grinned. "Okay, I'll go with you."

My expression mirrored his-not worrying just yet what he had in mind. "Awesome."

--

**A/N-This chapter was a bit longer and I'm trying to make them longer as they go. I really am!**

**Soo let's see. It was just a dream! I bet none of you expected that. An actual rumor at this point in the story seems too stressful, don't you think?**

**But I'm excited to write next chapter.**

**Halloween Dance!**

**Jake looks…suspicious at the end of this chapter. Hmm.**

**Reviewsmotivation.**

**Love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N-I'm not going to write a summary that's longer than east gabib saying how sorry I am. Because I am. Incredibly. For those of you who waited for a chapter and didn't get one. For those of you who wrote PM's stating to please update and received no reply. For those who reviewed and didn't get updates.**

**Wow, I'm a bitch huh?**

**I avoided fanfiction for a month or two then went on it to read other stories but I couldn't update on mine. I'm not sure why. I have a huge avoidance problem and like to run away from them when they appear. I was depressed for quite a while but it's passing.**

**It's just a stage in life that I have to get through and fight for to support my family.**

**Now I just can't take avoiding this story anymore.**

**Every review is a little stab to my heart. If you don't believe that, then I don't blame you.**

**I mean, I didn't even write an author's note. But I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. =[**

**You could bash me right now all you want. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost half my fans from this story. I probably hate myself more than you do, if that's possible.**

**And I am going to update this chapter because I hate it as much as you when there's an author's note and no chapter. Teehee. In addition, I'm going to pick off right where I left off-not some 'three months later' crap.**

**Yes, I can be a downer.**

**Just enjoy the next chapter and considering I have spring break for the next nine days, I'm hoping to update more often and at least warn you when I'm about to crawl in my shell again.**

**Hmm..I'm guessing that was a summary on how sorry I was..Haha well the chapter will be longer than this..promise =]**

--

"No," Edward muttered in monotone, as if it was obvious that I should know this already.

"Edward, I wasn't asking you. I was telling you," I sighed, "I'm going to the dance with Jake-weather you like it or not." _Why am I so attracted to this stubborn _idiot_?_

"Well…I don't like it. How would you feel if I went out with my ex-girlfriend who still had the hots for me?" He huffed, making himself look half his age. I wanted to slap him so badly right now that my fingertips were tingling at the incredible urge.

"Will you stop it?! Do you not remember how Jake and I broke up? Oh yes, because I cheated on him with YOU." My nose flared and my nails were digging into my palm. "Edward, if you try to stop me and Jake from going to the dance together-so help me God-I will kick you where it hurts until you can't have babies anymore." My voice was deathly serious and I scared myself a bit too.

His eyes widened a bit and he flinched after I said 'kick you where it hurts'. Probably because he knew I wasn't kidding. Jerk…

"Fine. But if I see him with his hands all over you…"

I glared at him but my anger passed quickly as it usually does when I'm with him. "You're cute when you're jealous," I giggled like a love-struck schoolgirl and saw the lines in his forehead smooth out as that crooked smile I love so much appeared.

"Well, you're just cute," he said lowly and grabbed me by the chin to gently place his lips over mine.

Hmm…tastes like a mixture of watermelon jolly rancher and lovespell perfume-if it were edible.

And with that talented tongue of his…

"Get a room."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Emmett come in Edward's room and grab something that looked like a shirt then left without even looking at us again.

"We're already in one, dumbass!" Edward shouted when Emmett slammed the door behind him.

"Does the term 'knocking' exist in this household? Because that wasn't the first time someone walked in on us…" I drifted off and felt the familiar warmth make its way up my neck and to my cheeks at the memory.

Edward shrugged. "I've walked into way worse when he was with Rosalie."

"Ew." I shivered a bit, trying to remove the image from my tainted thoughts.

Edward crawled over me and trapped me underneath him on his master sized bed, looking like a lion stalking its prey. "Now…where were we?" He purred and made a beeline for the underside of my jaw with his teeth-indeed acting like a lion now.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from me but somehow mussed up the will power to push him off. It didn't work, of course.

"I believe we were discussing your stubbornness to side with my decision and my motivation to handle the life of your future children." I applauded myself for not letting his proximity affect my speech.

Edward made a slight rumble in his throat and rubbed the stubble of his cheek against my neck. The vibrations of his face was spreading goose bumps over every inch of my body. It felt as if he were sniffing my neck, then I felt his tongue jut out, taste the vein that was pulsing out of my neck, and suck gently.

"Can't we just make out?" Edward whined in between nibbles.

I was far too gone to deny him this time so I just mumbled something that sounded like "Mmf," and drifted into ecstasy.

--

"Alice, if you think I'm wearing this piece of cloth to the Halloween party, then you are clearly out of your small mind, my infinitesimal friend," I picked up the shirt-or bra-and flew it across my room with disgust.

"Small mind?" Alice pouted and went to retrieve the shred of fabric, looking like a minx.

I shrugged. "I would say it's pretty microscopic if you don't know my style of clothing by now." I shook my head sadly. "Baggy and comfy. Just the way I like it."

Alice scrunched up her face in revulsion. "That's fashion suicide!" She growled, "And I don't care what you like. There's no possible way not to look slutty when you're a French maid."

"Actually, Alice-"

"Enough!" she interrupted, "I don't want to hear another complaint!" she ran her fingers through her spiky hair and took a deep breath, "now Bella," her voice was terrifyingly calm, "try on the maid costume or I will do it for you."

Now I know how Edward felt when I threatened him. Her voice matched the same tone mine had. I slowly took the costume out of her hands, afraid she'll snap at me like a terrier. I backed into the bathroom, still keeping my eye on her, and surprised I didn't trip over my own feet.

The dance was tomorrow night and I had yet to find out what I was going to be. Up until now, of course. Unless I found a way to escape Alice's plan to get me raped.

Jake still hadn't told me what he was going to be, stating it was a 'surprise'. Since Edward was only going to be hosting the dance-consequences from his punishment-he couldn't dress up. However, this also meant he couldn't interfere anything that went on between me and Jake. I still don't know how I'm going to make Jake forgive me fully on what I did to him. The least I could do was spend some time with him without my boyfriend breathing down my neck.

I had a bit of trouble trying to find which limb should go into which hole, although it was only a maid's outfit, I'm fashionably challenged.

I looked into the body length mirror and my jaw dropped in horror.

My entire torso was showing because of the bra-like top that was making my B-cups pop out more than usual. The bottom was lacy, poofy, and just plain slutty. I was more exposed than I was at the pool party. This black and white contraption was deathly enough to knock any parent unconscious.

"ALICE!" I screeched.

"Yes, Bella?" her voice feigned innocence and I was about to pull the door out of its hinges because of how pissed I was now.

"There is no way in any circle of hell will I be wearing this. Maybe if I'm applying to be a prostitute," I huffed. "No. Not even that. I wouldn't even be caught dead in this thing."

"Good. Because I might kill you if you don't show me right now." She started pounding on the door and I was slightly afraid that her small fists would crack my decrepit door.

"I said I _wouldn't_ be caught dead in this. And stop banging! What did my door ever do to you?"

She just continued to pound and I decided that she was going to get her way eventually.

I unlocked the knob and openly the door hesitantly and, almost simultaneously, Alice let out an ear piercing, glass shattering, and animal scaring screech.

I draped my arms across my stomach. "I know, it's-"

"Sexy!" She said then grabbed my hand in an attempt to turn me around. "I cannot wait until you try on the knee highs, and the cute little bow that ties around your hair, and the duster, and the heels, oh! And the-"

"Heels? Alice, that's crossing the line. I took that chance with that last time, and-"

"It turned out to be fine! Come on, Bella," she pouted.

"Stop interrupting me!" My blood pressure was rising and my face felt hotter than usual. I took a minute to breath and tried to get my face back to its normal color. "I will wear this…sex costume…under one condition."

She jumped at my offer and nodded her head eagerly. "Well…what is it?"

I smiled evilly. "You have to wear something equally slutty as me."

Alice just laughed. "Way ahead of you, mon bien-amié."

--

**A/N-That last part means 'my best friend'. Apparently my mom can speak French. Really well, actually. Haha…learn something new every day. **

**Anyway, I know it's short and kind of a filler especially for the months I made everyone wait, but next is actually the dance.**

**Hope you still like me enough to keep reading.**

**I'm not forcing anyone to review because, well, I deserve that much. =[**

**I still love you all.**


End file.
